


She's the Man (Moonsun Version)

by Konan8994



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Six Puzzle, Strong Language, Tiny Angst, Wheesa - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan8994/pseuds/Konan8994
Summary: Moonsun She's the Man AU. Diverts from the movie a lot.Rated M for Strong Language.Updates are random...
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely @kathrynb42 
> 
> Thank you for everything! Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> You can follow me at @a_d5994 for updates and other stuff. 

"Let's give it up for the best unnie in the world! Woohoo!" A very drunk Hwasa yelled as she raised her drink in the air. The liquid sloshed around the small cup and fell everywhere.

"Seriously, we've only been here for thirty minutes and you're already drunk!" Wheein frustrated at her girlfriend's lack of self-control took the drink away from her girlfriend.

"One more please!" Hwasa pouted and started whining at the loss of her drink. Ignoring her girlfriend's little tantrum, Wheein turned her attention to the person across from her.

"Sorry unnie. I told her to slow down and pace herself but of course like always she defies me" Wheein shook her head in disappointment as she continued to ignore Hwasa, who was at this moment made grabby hand motions at the alcohol sitting at the end of the table.

"Nah it's fine. I'm used to it." Moonbyul took a swig of her beer, enjoying the sight of Hwasa annoying Wheein, Hwasa was always lightweight when it came to drinking. "It's a miracle the bartender never carded us since we started going to this bar."

Wheein smirked "All I have to is give him a little wink and he'll do as I say" Moonbyul shook her head in awe, Wheein was one of a kind.

The trio also known as the loser club were in a bar celebrating their last day of freedom. Starting tomorrow they go back to college, exhausting themselves as they study for countless exams. The only thing Moonbyul was looking forward to is being able to perform with her group again, her position as the leader and main dancer. This was her last year before graduating with a degree in dance while Wheein and Hwasa had two more years, both majoring in music. Which meant that it was her last year to impress the scouts, she had to work extra hard in order to guarantee herself a spot in the idol industry.

Each year talent scouts from different music companies come to watch the end of the year showcase each of the university holds. Students would perform on stage hoping that someone will offer them a chance to become an idol. With only limited spots in the showcase, one needs to outshine the rest. Moonbyul's idol group, Six Puzzle, had been working diligently throughout summer to perfect their routine that will surely earn them a spot, after that it's every lady for themselves. They all had agreed that there would be no bad blood if one of them gets picked over the others. Training her body to be fluid and versatile in various types of dance styles, Moonbyul hoped to be the one to get recruited. It has always been her dream to become an idol.

"Hey unnie you okay?" Wheein snapped Moonbyul out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking of what's in store for us this year."

"Don't worry unnie I'm sure you'll get recruited by one of the Big 3 companies. If not it's their lost, you're a great dancer and singer and you're also very pretty" Wheein said trying to boost Moonbyul's self-confidence.

"Thanks, Wheein-ah but we all know there's a good chance I won't get picked. My voice isn't good enough to even be a lead vocalist" Moonbyul stared at the can of beer with a despondent look, remembering her sophomore year vocal class. The professor had told her how her voice was mediocre and to try rapping instead and if she couldn't that, told her that she was better off picking another career. After that incident Moonbyul became self-conscious of her voice, she barely sang when six puzzle performs.

"Fuck him!" Hwasa yelled as she smacked the table with both of her hands, both startling Wheein and Moonbyul along with other nearby customers. "He's just jealous because you're way prettier than him unnieeee" Hwasa slurred causing a few droplets of her saliva to land on Moonbyul's hands.

Letting out an amused chuckle at her friend's drunkenness, Moonbyul wiped her hand on a piece of napkin. While distracted, Hwasa stole Moonbyul's beer and took a huge gulp of the delicious beverage. At this point Wheein was too tired to care and lets her girlfriend be.

"Don't let him get to you unnie. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Plus, you've been working hard, and your voice is amazing!" Worrying about her unnie's mental state, Wheein always tried to compliment and cheer her up. It has been a constant occurrence where Moonbyul constantly sells herself short even if her talents proved otherwise.

Moonbyul opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by the loud screeching sound of a mic. Moonbyul's eyes drifted to the front of the bar where a stage is set up. She was surprised to find the mysterious girl who goes by the name Solar. No one knew who she was or what she even looked like. Solar's usual attire of an oversize hoodie with the hood up, baggy pants, and a ball cap that covered half of her face effectively hid her identity.

Ever since that snowy day a year ago Solar had been coming to the bar to either sing or rap, before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Entranced by Solar's rapping, Moonbyul tried approaching her but to no success, Solar was just too elusive.

"Huh…I haven't seen her in a while I thought she moved or something" Wheein said letting the now passed out Hwasa lay on her shoulder.

"Maybe she went on a vacation during the summer" Moonbyul couldn't care less as to the reason why Solar went on a hiatus, she was just glad that the girl was back and she can once again listen to Solar's incredible voice. Leaning back on her chair, Moonbyul enjoyed Solar's performance. Instead of rapping, this time Solar chose to sing Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You'.

"Wow I didn't know she can hit those high notes. Do you think she's secretly an idol? Maybe she goes to the same university as us!"

"Maybe. We don't even know her age, maybe she's old."

"Come on, no old person has chubby cheeks like that" The protruding puffy cheeks, and small height had made the loser club conclude that Solar was around their age and since she frequents the bar there's a good chance she goes to the same university as theirs or the ones nearby. They also came to a conclusion that Solar was a female due to her soft voice and they had also caught a glimpse of Solar's luscious long hair while she was adjusting her cap.

"With a good costume and make up anyone can easily become someone else."

"Why would even someone do that?"

"Maybe their hiding from someone. I don't know Wheein-ah but she" Moonbyul pointed at Solar who was belting a high-note "could be old. She can even be a he, there are guys who have long hair and high-pitched voices."

"Do you want to make a bet unnie?" Wheein gave Moonbyul a mischievous smile, causing Moonbyul to hesitate to give her an answer. They might be young but these two can cause a lot of damage if they want to.

"Ah…I think I'm going to pass on this one" There were more evidence pointing to Solar being female and young than male and old.

As the song comes to a close, Moonbyul couldn't help but wonder why Solar would choose to hide her identity. And like her previous performances Solar disappeared before anyone can even start applauding.

Looking at her watch Moonbyul noticed that it was already half past twelve. "Come on Wheein, let's go home. Class starts at 8:10 tomorrow morning" Moonbyul cleared the table and made sure her phone was with her.

"I hate you two for making me take a morning class" Wheein gathered her things before draping Hwasa's arm over her shoulder.

"It was the only available slot and we need to learn how to krump."

Struggling to keep Hwasa upright for more than a second, Wheein stumbled out of the bar. "Unnie come and help me."

"Whose girlfriend is she again?" Moonbyul said teasingly but helped Wheein carry Hwasa anyway.

\-------

"That was a brutal first day huh unnie?" Hwasa said. The loser club was walking to the auditorium where Moonbyul would meet Six Puzzle for dance practice.

"How would you know, babe. You were sleeping the entire time" Still hangover from last night Hwasa failed to keep her eyes opened for more than a minute throughout the whole day. "Seriously, how do you manage to pass your classes?"

"I'll tell you my secret if you give me a kiss" Hwasa puckered her lips getting ready for a sweet kiss. Wheein instead shoved her schedule onto Hwasa's face. "Babe!?"

"Can you two stop flirting for a second, it's making me gag" Moonbyul said. She loved them both but sometimes they can be a little bit overbearing with their cuteness of a relationship.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a soulmate like me" Hwasa hugged Wheein from behind and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. Wheein scrunched her face at the unexpected kiss while Moonbyul grimaced at the public display of affection.

When they entered the auditorium, they were greeted with demoralized expressions from every member of Six Puzzle.

Feeling alarmed Moonbyul approached them with caution. "What happened?"

"Moonbyul unnie!"

"They cut our group!"

"They said we can't perform!"

"Woah! One at a time" Moonbyul said not understanding a thing due to the girls talking over each other. "Yooa what happened?"

Looking distraught Yooa tried her best to explain the situation they were in. "They cut our team unnie! They said we suck and that there's no point on performing because there's no chance we can get in the showcase! The boy's team are taking our practice time to practice their own routine!"

Moonbyul felt the anger rise in her body as Yooa told her everything. Marching to the boy's team, Moonbyul balled up her fist getting ready for an altercation that may turn physical. "Hey! What's going on here?! This is our practice time!"

One of the boys, probably the leader of the group, turned around to address Moonbyul. He had on a cocky smirk and an arrogant aura emitted from him. "Haven't you heard your little girl group got cut."

"I don't believe you" Deep down inside Moonbyul knew he was telling the truth. She recognized him, Chad, a son of a chaebol. He probably had his parents bribe the university to cut their idol group to accommodate his little merry men of a gang. Their school had been having financial troubles lately so there's a chance they took the bribe.

"Oh! Just in time, the chancellor is here to officially disband your group" To her right Moonbyul noticed the chancellor walking nervously towards them, it seemed like her theory was correct.

Looking apologetic the chancellor tried to break the news as gently as he can. "I'm sorry girls but you've been trying to get into the showcase for the past two years and were unsuccessful. You're wasting our resources and there's only a limited spot…"

Moonbyul cuts his poor excuse off "I don't see why we still can't perform and we're improving. Last year, we've almost made it all the way to the end before getting cut. And we're better than these little boys who can't even hold a beat."

"Yeah right. Boys are better than girls in everything and that's a fact! You can't even rap or sing let alone do male concepts" Chad folded his arms looking smug knowing he had hit her right where it hurts. It took all of Moonbyul's will power and Wheein's hand on her arm not to punch the guy on his face.

"Now I heard the knitting club needs more members, why don't you run along and go join them" Chad turned around officially ending the conversation despite Moonbyul still wanting to argue back.

"I'm so sorry girls" The chancellor gave Moonbyul a pat on the back before leaving the auditorium.

"What a bitch. You okay unnie?" Hwasa along with Wheein rubbed comforting circles on Moonbyul's back. The Six Puzzle members were all sulking in their own way, knowing all too well that there's nothing they can do, any chance of them getting recruited were gone, all their hard work down the drain because of some dumb boys.

Moonbyul who have yet to speak was too busy trying to figure out how to prove them wrong. Then the conversation from last night came crashing down on her. 'With a good costume and make up, anyone can easily become someone else.'

"I'll show them. I'm going to prove that girls can do male concepts!" Moonbyul stomped her foot in finality.

"Uh…Unnie I don't know how you'll be able to do that when they won't even let us perform and no school will let a female do a male concept" Yooa said.

"That's why I'm going to dress up as a guy. I mean, how hard could it be acting as a guy. I'm already a lesbian and all the ladies love me."

"I don't love you unnie" Hwasa said.

"I'm taken" Wheein said.

"I don't love you in that way unnie" Soojin said.

"You're my sister, unnie" Yooa said.

"You're alright" Yein said.

"I'm in love with you unnie!" Chanmi screamed professing her love for Moonbyul for the nth time, the girl could be a bit obsessive at times

"You know what I mean, and I love you to Chanmi…as a friend" Moonbyul said making sure Chanmi doesn't get the wrong idea. "So, who's in?"

"You're still our leader so, Six Puzzle is in!" Yooa said. Moonbyul looked at the rest of Six Puzzle and they too seem to come to the same decision.

"If you can convince me with your plan. Then I'm in, unnie" Hwasa said with Wheein agreeing with her. They were getting tired of the gender stereotype in the music industry, it's time for someone to break it. And no matter what, they always have their unnie's back.

Moonbyul knew that this could make or break her career. One wrong move and her dream would be over. Even with her future at risk Moonbyul knew she had to do this. It was time to show the world what women are capable of, and most importantly it was time to introduce the world to Moon Byul Yi!


	2. Ahh Oop!

"Can you go over the plan again unnie, I'm trying to write it down but you're going too fast" Yooa scribbled in her notebook, trying to document every word that came out of Moonbyul's mouth.

Hwasa, Wheein, along with Six Puzzle were all sitting at a table in a café trying to wrap their head around Moonbyul's idea.

"I too also need the plan to be repeated. I kinda got lost when I was looking in your sparkling eyes unnie" Chanmi flirtatiously said.

Leaning towards Moonbyul, Hwasa whispered in her ear "Are you and…" Hwasa gestured between Chanmi and Moonbyul.

Moonbyul immediately shook her head 'no' before whispering back to Hwasa "No…We're not. She's just obsessive."

"Ah" Hwasa nods in understanding. Chanmi was another one of her unnie's fangirls. Hwasa knew Moonbyul was too focused on her career to have a relationship or to even indulge in some fun. Her unnie needs to get laid.

"I'll repeat it again and Chanmi please listen this time. Also, you don't need to be so formal to me. You can just call me Byul" Chanmi nodded eagerly and gave Moonbyul her full attention. "I'm going to transform into a guy with your help."

"Oooh make over!" Yooa clapped her hands in excitement, already designing the clothes her unnie was going to wear.

"Yein will make my fake student application and the other documents that goes along with it. Enrolling me to Mnet university."

"I got you Byul!" Yein gave Moonbyul a thumbs up. Yein was one of the smartest in the group, always coming up with ideas.

"Why Mnet university?" Soojin questioned, there were other colleges that had a far better reputation than them. Mnet was known as a cutthroat university where status almost holds the same weight as talent does.

"Because Mnet is near our houses and they give a lot of solo performances for the showcase. Moving on, once I finished performing in the showcase, I'll take my wig off in very dramatic way and say HA! I told you women can do anything!"

"Like in Miss Congeniality except with lesbians" Chanmi said.

"Yes! Good job Chanmi." Moonbyul hi fived Chanmi.

Hwasa and Wheein both rolled their eyes immediately regretting their choices that led them here.

"Remember you still need to qualify for the showcase, and I've heard that the male classes are twice as hard." Being the pragmatic one in the group, Wheein could foresee all the different ways this can go wrong, and the consequences were not pretty.

"Do you not have faith in your unnie" Moonbyul feigned being hurt. "Don't worry I got this. Plus, I've always wanted to change the system. Women are always confined into this tiny box of concept, it's time to break free."

"Like Ariana Grande!" Chanmi said, this time instead of a high five Moonbyul gave Chanmi a blank look.

"Seriously Byul do we really need her?" Hwasa said not so discreetly earning her a glare from Chanmi.

Disregarding Hwasa's comment, Moonbyul kept on going with the plan "We also need to find someone to teach me how to rap."

"How about Solar?" Hwasa suggested. A collective murmur of 'who's Solar?' around the table was heard.

"That could work" Wheein said proud of her girlfriend from coming up with such a brilliant idea.

"She's this mysterious rapper. She's great at what she does but no one really knows who she really is. But I don't think she'll want to teach anyone. There's a reason why she's hiding her identity" Moonbyul answered.

"We can try unless anyone else has a better suggestion. I just think Solar would be the perfect candidate. She doesn't know Moonbyul personally and won't accidentally run into Byul's alter ego. She's a girl too so there's a chance she can empathize with us."

Not opposed to the idea Moonbyul shrugged her shoulders. She's been wanting to get to know Solar and this was an excellent opportunity to do so.

After a few more minutes of going over their plan a third they all bid their farewells, promising to meet tomorrow at the mall to shop for a wig and bindings to hide Moonbyul's breasts. The loser club however had a mission to accomplish, to convince Solar to be Moonbyul's teacher.

\--------

They arrived at the bar earlier than usual to get some information on the mystery rapper. Letting Wheein do all the work, she charmed the bartender into giving her private info on Solar. Meanwhile Moonbyul had to hold Hwasa down to prevent her from murdering the innocent man. Moonbyul finally released Hwasa from her hold once Wheein came back to their table.

"Don't do that again" Hwasa pouted as she hugged Wheein tightly, her jealous side showing.

"I only smiled and winked at him" Wheein hugged her girlfriend back. She then gave Hwasa a tender kiss on the lips as an apology. Even though Hwasa accepted Wheein's apology, her hold on her girlfriend didn't loosen.

"So, got anything good?" Moonbyul interrupted the couple, they were on a mission after all.

"Yes. Her name is Kim Yongsun."

'Kim Yongsun' Moonbyul mouthed, testing the name on her tongue.

"She usual comes to the bar between eleven pm and twelve am and enters and leaves through the back door. That's why no one manages to catch her since the backdoor is for employees only, but the owner let's her use it because apparently, she brings a lot of customers in. There's a chance she might come again tonight. It's up to you unnie whether you want to stay or not."

Moonbyul contemplated for a bit before deciding to stay. "Let's wait and see if she shows up."

Hours passed by and there was still no sign of Solar, Wheein and Hwasa had already fallen asleep cuddling together. Already nearing two in the morning Moonbyul was just about to call it a day when she saw a familiar black hoodie emerging from the backdoor.

Without thinking Moonbyul screamed "KIM YONGSUN!"

\----------

Kim Yongsun's first day back to school had been horrible. Her classes sucked and she hated how her parents basically forced her into taking them. Her and her parents came to a compromise regarding her career choice. She wanted to pursue a career in the idol industry, but her parents refused to provide her any financial support unless she got a degree in business first, with no distractions. In other words, no singing and dancing of any kind. Seeing as her only source of income was from working part time at a food truck, she had no choice but to agree. At least she had a roof over her head and food to eat.

As much as she despised the compromise, Yongsun understood her parents insistent on getting a business degree. It was a fail-safe plan just in case her becoming an idol doesn't turn up well, she has something to fall back to. All her parents wanted was assurance that their daughter will live a comfortable life unfortunately for her it was four years of pure torture. What makes it even worse was the fact that they had enrolled her in Mnet university, a school that specializes in the business and idol industry. Now she had to suffer watching other students chase their dream while she wrote up business plans.

Sighing Yongsun pushed the backdoor open to the bar, only one more year left, she can push through. Entering the bar Yongsun couldn't wait to let her frustrations out. The bar was her only source of escape, where she could be herself and sing her heart out. She was just about to reach the stage when she heard the unmistakable sound of her name.

"KIM YONGSUN!"

Yongsun froze, her body goes rigid, her senses were on high alert at the sound of her real name. Slowly she turned her head to the direction of where the sound came from. She furrowed her brows spotting a girl looking at her with a huge smile on her face. Recognizing the girl as a regular at the bar Solar questioned what on earth the girl wanted and how the fuck did, she knew her name. And that was a major problem, the girl knew her name which means it was time to bounce and never come back to this place ever again.

Seeing as how Solar stopped in her tracks Moonbyul made her move. She left the sleeping couple and walked over to Solar. Moonbyul suddenly felt all giddy and excited, it was as if she was meeting a celebrity. However, the feeling quickly faded as Solar unexpectedly made a run for the back door.

"WAIT!" Moonbyul ran as fast as she could across the room, jumping over tables and pushing patrons, who were too inebriated to care, out of her way.

"Kim Yongsun!" Moonbyul observed how Solar visibly ran faster at the sound of her birth name.

Thankfully, a drunk person blocked Yongsun's path before she can reach the door giving Moonbyul ample amount of time to catch up to her. Although, a miscalculation in Moonbyul's speed caused her to smack right onto Yongsun instead of stopping next to her. The force of impact sent them flying to the ground. Realizing their impending predicament, Moonbyul quickly switched their position mid-air, with her taking the blunt force of the floor instead of Yongsun.

BAM!

Moonbyul closed her eyes, groaning in pain as her back makes contact with the hardwood floor, yup she would definitely be feeling that in the morning.

"What the fuck?!" Yongsun yelled. It all happened so fast, she was almost out the door when suddenly she felt the wind knocked right out of her. Then the next thing she knew was some stranger was hugging her, probably a pervert.

"Get off of me you pervert!" Yongsun with all her strength showered the stranger with her fists.

Still trying to recover from her back pain, Moonbyul suddenly felt a surge of pain coming from her front. Opening her eyes, she found Yongsun raining fists down on her.

"Stop!" Moonbyul tried to block the punches but Yongsun was relentless.

"I said get off of me you pervert!"

"You're. Ow! The one. Ow! On top. Ow! OF ME! OW!" Moonbyul as best she could, tried to get the sentence out.

Pausing mid punch, Yongsun saw that she was indeed on top of the stranger. "Oh." Yongsun brought her fist to her chest feeling embarrass all of sudden.

Finally free from the raining fist, Moonbyul took a breath before she spoke "I need to talk to you."

"No" was Yongsun's immediate reply. Who does this girl think she was? She tackled her and she thinks she would want to talk to her, heck no. She made a move to stand but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Please" the desperate plea and look on the girl's face made Yongsun hesitate but then she remembered how the girl not long ago just exposed her identity.

"No" Yongsun tried to stand up again but to no avail. Giving Moonbyul no choice, she rolled them over so that she was now on top instead.

"What fuck?!" Yongsun was surprised to find herself beneath the girl

"I'm sorry! Just hear me out, okay?" Moonbyul genuinely felt sorry for Yongsun, she hoped that somehow Yongsun would understand.

"You're an asshole!" Yongsun thrashed underneath Moonbyul, doing anything she could to get the girl off of her.

"Wait let me explain!" Yongsun's persistent thrashing caused Moonbyul to pin Yongsun's arm above her head. In doing so, Yongsun's hoodie came off, revealing gorgeous brown eyes.

"Wow. You're pretty" Moonbyul said breathlessly. It was the first time she got a good look of Solar's beautiful face. She had already expected Solar to be good looking, but the reality blew her expectation right out of the park, Solar aka Kim Yongsun was stunning.

The compliment caused Yongsun to stop her thrashing and blushed, wait why was she blushing she should be creeped out. Maybe it was because of how the girl had said it, as if she were the most beautiful woman that ever existed.

"Are you going to talk to her or just eye fuck her?"

Both women got startled by Hwasa's voice.

"Unnie please get off of her" Wheein started pulling Moonbyul off Yongsun. The two had woken from all the commotion and instantly went to where Moonbyul and Yongsun were. Wheein was shocked to find her unnie on top of some girl, this was out of character for her unnie, Moonbyul must really be desperate.

Once off of Yongsun, Moonbyul reached her hand out for Yongsun to take. Yongsun slapped it away and stood up on her own.

Rubbing her aching hand Moonbyul quickly apologized "I'm sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength. Can we start over? I'm Moonbyul by the way?" Moonbyul gave Yongsun a warm smile and a small wave.

With blazing fire in her eyes Yongsun answered "No."

"What?!"

"You really think I'm going to talk to you after you tackled me? After you pinned my arms above my head unwillingly? You basically assaulted me. I should call the cops on you!" Yongsun yelled at the top of her lungs. Realizing how badly she fucked up, Moonbyul winced with every word. The loser club looked like they were being reprimanded by their mother. "And then, you!" Yongsun poked Moonbyul on her chest hard. "Exposed my identity!" Moonbyul shrunk to herself. "You messed everything up! Now I can't go back to this place and it's all because of you!"

"I…I'm sorry. It was unintentional. I just really needed to talk to you" Moonbyul pleaded, ready to get down on her knees to beg Yongsun for forgiveness. She couldn't care less about Yongsun accepting her as a student, she just wanted Yongsun to not think so negatively of her.

"Well too bad because I'm leaving." Yongsun firmly said before shoving passed the trio.

Moonbyul wanted to stop Yongsun but Wheein grabbed her arm. Shaking her head, Wheein gestured for Moonbyul to let the girl go. "It's no use unnie. She made up her mind. We'll find you a new teacher."

Moonbyul sighed in defeat, Wheein was right, when a girl says 'no' you have to respect it. She couldn't believe the events turned out the way it did. "I need a drink."

"Good thing we're in a bar right unnie?" Hwasa tried lightening up the mood. It was a nice try, but no one laughed. "You know this all could've been avoided if you've woken us up or at least Wheein. We all know she's the only one with a brain in this group."

Moonbyul gave Hwasa a death glare. "You two are paying for falling asleep on the mission."

"Unnie!" The two young girls whined.

\----------

Early in the morning, Yongsun was up early. She took a walk in the park to clear her head before going to school. She kept replaying the events from last night. She was in disbelief, she couldn't step foot in that bar again. If her father ever finds out what she's been up to for the past two years, all of her sufferings would be for nothing. And it's all because of that asshole of a woman, Moonbyul. The name brings a bad taste to her mouth.

Deciding to drown her sorrows with food, Yongsun goes to the nearest café she can find. And of course, with her amazing luck, Moonbyul happened to be eating there too.

Moonbyul couldn't sleep, her thoughts kept running back to last night. It was going to take loads of caffeine to keep her awake and she needed it since Six Puzzle agreed on skipping school today to help Moonbyul transform into a man.

While waiting on line for her six shots of espresso with no milk, Moonbyul spotted a familiar face entering the café. Her face lit up at the sight of Kim Yongsun. She knew Yongsun hated her guts but Moonbyul decided to approach her. She needed to clear things up from last night.

"Yong…uh…I mean Solar. Hi."

Yongsun groaned internally, trying to ignore the girl and continued walking to the line for the cashier. If this girl was going to bother her again, she might just commit murder. Not getting deterred by Yongsun's dismissive behavior, Moonbyul falls in step with her.

"I'm sorry."

Taken aback by the unexpected apology, Yongsun halts in her track. She looked at Moonbyul and noticed her disheveled look. Sighing Yongsun gestured for Moonbyul to speak. She was going to wait in line anyway, so might as well hear the girl out.

Moonbyul blinks rapidly not expecting Yongsun to even acknowledge her presence. Moonbyul cleared her throat before speaking. This might be her only chance to speak to Yongsun, she needed to make it count.

"Uh…Last night was a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to expose you like that or assault you. I just really needed your help. And I was a little excited to see you. I'm your fan. And ah…I need a teacher to teach me how to rap. That's why I was so stubborn to meet you. My friends and I thought you would be perfect. You're an excellent rapper, better than anyone I've heard."

"Moonbyul" Her drink was ready, but it could wait.

"And when I saw you last night I panicked and screamed your name. I didn't want to waste any chance of meeting you. You're kinda hard to find…ah yeah…Sorry again. If you want to press charges, I'm not going to stop you. And I talked to the bar owner, he said that the people were too drunk to comprehend what was happening and he wouldn't say anything, so your identity is safe. But just in case um…here" Moonbyul handed Yongsun a piece of paper.

Looking at the piece of paper curiously, Yongsun unfolded it to find an address written on it.

"I'm not going to teach you if that's what you're asking."

Moonbyul vigorously shook her head no. "No, that's not my home address. It's a location for a different bar. It's not that far from the bar you go…well used to go to. It's a twenty-minute drive away. It's lowkey and they wouldn't care who are."

Yongsun narrowed her eyes at Moonbyul, trying to come up with an answer as to why she was doing this.

"Like I said you're amazing. You shouldn't deprive the world of your talent or let some perverted asshole stop you from doing something you love." Yongsun fought the urge to smile at the compliment, she's been blushing around the girl too much.

When Yongsun said nothing, Moonbyul took it as a sign to leave. Before leaving, Moonbyul grabbed her drink and whispered something to the barista.

With one last glimpse of Yongsun, Moonbyul left the café with her shoulders slumped and a dejected expression on her face. Yongsun didn't spare a glance at the girl, she kept her eyes trained to the front. Although for some reason her hand was tightly clutching the paper Moonbyul gave her.

Finally reaching the cashier, Yongsun gave her order, a chicken wrap with barbecue sauce on the side and a small hot green tea latte. Yongsun handed her card to pay but was stopped by the barista.

"The girl you were with said to put it on her tab."

"What?" Yongsun said, shocked. Why would Moonbyul do that? Yongsun thought.

"Someone paid for you already" the barista rephrased the sentence, thinking that Yongsun didn't know what 'putting it on her tab' meant.

"Oh…" Yongsun placed her card away. Then a light bulb turned on in her head. "Wait, did you say to put it on her tab?"

The barista nods with an eyebrow raised.

Smiling from ear to ear, Yongsun scanned the menu. "I'll have two of everything"

"Excuse me?" Stunned by the outlandish request, the barista had to make sure he heard Yongsun correctly.

"I'll have two of everything" Yongsun said repeating herself. "Put it in a bag please."

"What size are the drinks?"

"I'll take the largest size you have!"

"Uh…Okay" The barista gave Yongsun a weird look.

"What? I'm hungry."


	3. Gentleman

After a week of learning how to be a guy, Moonbyul was officially ready to embark on her life changing mission. Yooa, Chanmi, and Soojin had done an outstanding job on her makeup and the wig they chose made Moonbyul unrecognizable, they had created a whole new person. Yein on the other hand successfully forged her documents, completely fooling the administrators.

Feeling nervous as she stood outside of Mnet University, Moonbyul closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she blocked everything around her, her mind focused on one thing and one thing only, proving that women can do anything.

"Unnie class will start soon can we go now?" Hwasa voiced out getting impatient, they've been standing on the same spot for five minutes now.

Moonbyul's forehead vein throbbed, can she have some peace and quiet for just a moment.

"I think she's meditating, don't disturb her" Wheein scolded her girlfriend. "And since when are you so eager to get to class?"

At this point Moonbyul's concentration went out the window. Opening her eyes, Moonbyul looked pointedly at the two young girls.

"You know what I don't get is. One, why is Hwasa also dressed up us a guy? And two, why you two decided to enroll in Mnet with me!" Moonbyul rubbed at her aching forehead.

As far as she knows it was a solo mission, only her was supposed to dressed up as a guy. Then from out of nowhere Hwasa and Wheein decided to enroll with her. Now here she was with Hwasa looking like Elvis Presley with her hair slicked back, wearing a black sunglass, with a five o'clock shadow, thankfully Wheein was still a girl.

"It's a once in a lifetime experience and I always wanted to see how the other half lives."

"I'm just here to make sure you two don't do anything stupid. Because let's face it when it comes to you two, everything always ends in a disaster." Wheein was right, Hwasa and her were a bad combination and having Wheein at close proximity can be an advantage. "And I heard they have high quality art classes. I signed myself up for those."

"In other words, you two are only here for your own selfish reasons and not because you want to help me."

"Yup" Hwasa nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah. But if you need anything, I'm right across your dorm building while Hwasa is one bed away." Yein had made sure that Hwasa and Moonbyul were rooming together.

"If things go south you know what this can do to your career right?" Moonbyul warned. Hwasa and Wheein has so much potential and Moonbyul didn't want to ruin that for them.

"Unnie, it's our choice. Don't worry too much, everything will turn out okay. We believe in our unnie." With Wheein's words and Hwasa's comforting smile Moonbyul felt lighter, her nervousness easing down a bit, it felt nice not having to this alone.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Hwasa said in a deep voice, already getting into character.

"Wait!" Wheein placed a hand on Hwasa's arm stopping her movements. "I'm guessing that the both of you didn't read the email Yein sent you regarding your profiles."

"Email?"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, Wheein handed them both a manila folder containing information on their new identity.

"Study it and memorize it. Your schedules and the key to your dorm are in there too."

Moonbyul scanned the paper. "According to this I'm Yul."

"And I'm Ricky, I like it!"

"Woah hold up. Why did you sign me up for biology? I hate science and accounting! I suck at math!" Moonbyul whined already predicting her suffering. The rest of her schedule consisted of two dance classes, a vocal and a rap class.

"Haha, unnie" Hwasa laughed at Moonbyul's misery.

"They were the only class that were available and you're in those class too, babe. We're all in that class."

"WHAT? I told Yein to give me easy classes" Hwasa said in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter. We'll use those two classes as a meeting session. Now listen carefully" Hwasa and Moonbyul gave Wheein their full attention. "From what Six Puzzle and I had gathered, popularity is one of the factors at getting a spot in the showcase. The student body votes for their favorite performance which will then be added to your overall score. So, I guess laying low is not an option but even so. Don't. Let. Anyone. Get. Too. Close to you. Or they might recognize you. Understand?" Wheein said trying to make it as simple as she can while also driving the point home.

"How do I get students to like me?" Moonbyul felt nervous all over again. Interacting with people was never her forte, her encounter with Yongsun was a good example.

"I'm…not sure but we'll figure it out. Byul your first class is hip hop and Hwasa we have art history together. Let's put our bags away in our dorm and meet after class at the cafeteria. Before we go, show me the walk" Wheein commanded.

Moonbyul and Hwasa both grabbed their belt with one hand and leaned their back a little, then they started walking with a limp.

"Nice one boys!" Wheein patted them both on their backs.

"Now show us the look."

Moonbyul and Hwasa both gave Wheein a smoldering look before touching her jaw with their index finger then clicked their tongue for extra grease.

Wheein applauded, proud that her girls were now officially men.

"Alright you guys are good to go. I'll see you after class unnie!" Wheein gave Hwasa a kiss and waved goodbye to Moonbyul before going her separate way.

"You ready to show these folks who's the man" Hwasa propped up the collar of her leather jacket and fixed her sunglasses.

"I can't believe your enjoying this" Moonbyul said as they started making their way to the male dormitory, there was still a sense of dread lingering in the pit of her stomach.

Hwasa shrugged and waved to a group of girls.

"Wheein is going to kill you" Moonbyul observed how no one paid any attention to them, she doesn't know whether to think of it as a positive or a negative sign.

"I'm just playing the part unnie and you know Wheein is the only girl for me. I will never do anything to jeopardize that."

Taking a good look at Hwasa while they walked, Moonbyul couldn't help but feel envious of her friend's relationship. It must be nice to have someone to love and have them love you back. She wondered if she'll ever find the right girl for her. Moonbyul didn't dwell on it for too long as they arrived at the dorm building.

"You ready?" Hwasa questioned, her hands ready to push open the portal to men's world.

"Yes, because I' am the man!" Moonbyul growled giving herself a mini pep talk.

Hwasa opened the door and immediately they were hit with the smell of body spray. Both Hwasa and Moonbyul crinkled their nose at the pungent smell. They had always hated the smell of axe body spray, but they forced through it and kept on walking. Suddenly they were met with a bunch of boys wrestling each other on the floor, footballs being thrown over their heads and a jock running away with glasses followed by a nerd who couldn't see. The two were quickly overwhelmed by their environment.

"What the heck is this!? It's like a jungle in here!" Hwasa dodged a flying football coming straight at her face.

"And why is everyone shirtless! I don't want to see any man boobs!" Moonbyul and Hwasa hurriedly made their way to their room, almost tripping and bumping onto shirtless men in the process. They wanted to escape the hectic atmosphere as soon as possible without any injury.

Once in the safety of their room, the two slumped down on the bed and took a much-needed breath.

"Still think we can do this, unnie?"

Moonbyul buried her head in the mattress. The day hasn't even started, and she was already doubting her decision.

\--------

"Fuck!" Moonbyul groaned in pain as she limped through the hallways. Her legs hurt…on second thought her whole body ached. Three hours of intense choreography would do that to you. The class was brutal, halfway through the class Moonbyul felt like she was about to pass out. She had a lot of catching up to do, her stamina wasn't up to par to the guys in her class. The instructor even eyed her in distaste when she spun and landed on the floor face first.

Taking out her phone, she texted the two young girls informing them that she was going straight to bed for a much-needed power nap, before meeting them at their next class, accounting. Moonbyul, too busy texting turned blindly around a corner.

BAM!

Moonbyul collided with someone, the impact causing them to fall on their ass with a thud and papers to fly everywhere.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry." Moonbyul quickly apologized and tried to help the girl even though she herself felt disoriented.

The girl took the hand that was offered and tried to stand up but failed to do so.

"Ow I think my ankle is broken" The girl cried out in pain cradling her swollen ankle. It seemed like the girl had took the brunt of the fall.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Moonbyul said as she gently touched the girl's ankle. "Does it hurt that much?" The girl hissed in pain. "Shit, let me take you to the nurse…" Moonbyul's breath caught in her throat as her eyes landed on a very familiar face "…Yongsun." They really need to stop meeting this way.

At the sound of her name Yongsun looked up to meet the person who she had collided with. Moonbyul swallowed the huge lump in her throat as they stared into each other eyes. Yongsun's eyes slowly formed into slits as she continued to stare at the guy in front of her. This was it Moonbyul was fucked.

"Do I know you?" Yongsun could swear she's seen him before. The facial structure was familiar and so was that nose.

"Uh…" Moonbyul quickly directed her eyes at the swollen ankle, avoiding Yongsun's intense gaze. "We should really get you to the nurse." It's so weird how in the three years Moonbyul failed to meet Yongsun, now the girl was everywhere.

Yongsun knew there was something oddly familiar about the guy, she was going to figure it out no matter what.

"Look at me" A slight tremble ran through Moonbyul's body at the stern command. When Moonbyul disobeyed Yongsun took Moonbyul's chin between her fingers and slowly lifted her head until their eyes met.

Staring at Yongsun's gorgeous brown eyes, the eyes she thought she would never get to see again, Moonbyul's heart started to palpitate with terror or was it something else. She's learned from their previous encounter how scary Yongsun can be, especially when angry. Moonbyul needed to devise a plausible explanation quickly or else she was done for.

"I have a twin!" Moonbyul yelled abruptly. She didn't know where that came from, but she hoped that Yongsun will buy her excuse.

Yongsun dropped her hold on Moonbyul's chin, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and when it finally hits her, Yongsun's face contorted in disgust. "Is your sister Moonbyul?"

Moonbyul nodded nervously, sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"She's a perverted asshole" Moonbyul could hear the clear disgust in Yongsun's voice.

"Hey!" Moonbyul was relieved and offended at the same time. "It was a misunderstanding! And I thought you two were even. After all, you literally caused me…uh…I mean her to go bankrupt! She had to walk home for three hours!"

Yongsun winced internally, trying not to show that it had affected her. She did feel guilty afterwards, she didn't check the receipt, but she knew by the sheer number of items she bought that it must have been expensive.

Moonbyul remembered that day crystal clear. She was surprised when her card got rejected trying to buy a bus pass home. She immediately called her card's company to find out she had reached her limit. She shouted at the employee on the phone saying that there was a mistake until she remembered her stupidity, this was Yongsun's revenge. She apologized profusely to the employee before walking home for three hours. She wanted to hate the girl so bad but for some reason she couldn't.

During her little tirade Moonbyul accidentally bumped Yongsun's ankle causing her to hiss in pain. "Crap I'm sorry. That's it I'm going to take you the nurse whether you like it or not."

Moonbyul gathered the fallen papers before she stood up, turned around with her back towards Yongsun then bended down. "Hop on."

"What?" Yongsun wasn't going to hitch a ride on some stranger's back.

"Don't be such a baby." Moonbyul rolled her eyes at the diva.

"I'm not a baby" Proving her point Yongsun got on his back. Thank goodness Yongsun opted on wearing jeans instead of a skirt today.

"Wow you're heavy" Moonbyul struggled to lift both of themselves off the ground. The comment earned her a flick on the ear. "Ow!"

"You and your sister are both assholes" Yongsun flicked him on his ear again. "Hopefully, you're not a pervert like your sister.

"My sister is not a pervert! And I guess this is the thanks I get for helping you." Moonbyul mumbled as she walked towards what she thought was the direction of the nurse's office, not caring at the fact that all eyes were on them.

"You're the one who ran into me! And the nurse's office is on the opposite direction smart ass." Yongsun tightened her hold around Moonbyul's neck almost choking her. She didn't trust him not to drop her.

"It's not my fault! You came out of nowhere. You just appeared like 'poof' then you were suddenly there. What are you a wizard or something?" Moonbyul followed Yongsun's direction. Then adjusted her head to accommodate the choke hold.

"For your information!" Moonbyul winced in pain, Yongsun's mouth was literally right next to her ear. If Yongsun kept on yelling at her the possibility of her losing her hearing was very likely. "You were the one texting while walking" Moonbyul shrunk to herself at being caught. "Ha! I thought so" Yongsun said smugly, winning the argument.

"I said I was sorry."

"Is this you and your sister's favorite hobby, tackling women on the floor and berating them?"

"I really am sorry about that. It's my first day here and the class I just had took its toll on my body. I was texting my friends to tell them I wanted to go to bed as soon as possible but still that's no excuse to text and walk. So, I'm sorry. Would you like to max out my credit card as an apology?"

Yongsun felt bad, she knew how exhausting the idol classes were. She's witnessed people passing out and ambulance coming in and out of campus due the intense schedule the university had. But like before Yongsun tried not to show her concern.

"I wouldn't mind. I am hungry."

"What did you already finish the food from the café? Be careful you might turn into a pig like in Spirited Away."

Yongsun scoffed. "You're like any other man, disliking women who happen to have a healthy appetite."

Moonbyul closed her eyes in frustration, it wasn't supposed to come out that way.

"That's not what I meant. I don't know why every time I'm around you the wrong words always comes out."

Yongsun furrowed her brows in confusion. "We've only met once."

Right, Moonbyul really needed to keep in mind that she was not Moonbyul at the moment but Yul.

"You're beautiful and I love women who have a healthy appetite. But you do have to admit that the amount of food you bought was a lot and unhealthy for one person to eat in one sitting. I mean you bought two of everything!"

This time Yongsun couldn't hide the effect of the boy's compliment, she blushed.

"Just so you know I shared it with my family" Yongsun whispered as she rested her chin on the boy's shoulder, her hold on him loosening.

Moonbyul felt Yongsun's breath brushed her cheeks sending an unexpected warmth throughout her body.

"I really am sorry for crashing into you. I'll buy you lunch after we get you to the nurse."

"With dessert?" Yongsun's eyes lit up at the thought of dessert.

Moonbyul shook her head with a smile, Yongsun was cute. "Yes, with dessert and a large hot green tea latte."

To Moonbyul's surprise Yongsun actually smiled. Stunned, Moonbyul couldn't stop staring at the rare sight in front of her, Yongsun looked even more beautiful with a smile on her face.

"Eyes on the road. We don't want you causing another incident or else you'll really end up being bankrupt." Yongsun said after noticing the boy staring keenly at her.

Shaking her head out from stupor Moonbyul forced herself to look forward. "Yes ma'am."

As one would expect, the nurse wasn't there. For such a prestigious school, they sure have shitty services. Moonbyul decided to set Yongsun down on one of the beds. Once Yongsun was off, Moonbyul cracked her back, rolled her shoulders and neck to relieve her aching back.

"You need to work out more" Yongsun pointed at Moonbyul's noodle arms. "It'll help immensely with your classes."

"Yeah, I know. You seem like an expert in idol training. Are you training to be an idol too?" Moonbyul wouldn't be surprised if Yongsun was a top contender at the showcase.

"No, I'm not" The quick response and Yongsun turning away from her caused Moonbyul to drop the topic, it seemed that Yongsun has an aversion to it, but why though? After witnessing several performances in the bar as Solar, Moonbyul would have thought that singing and rapping were Yongsun's passion.

"Okay then. I'm going to go get ice."

When Moonbyul returned she saw Yongsun hugging herself trying to keep warm. For some reason, the school tends to blast the AC to the point where classrooms would feel like an ice box. Moonbyul placed the ice pack she found down before proceeding to take her button up shirt off, leaving her in a plain white t-shirt.

"Here" Moonbyul thrusted her shirt to Yongsun.

Yongsun stared at the offered garment for a moment before taking it and putting it on. "Thanks."

"Your welcome" Moonbyul took note on how Yongsun looked nice in her clothing. She then took the ice pack and placed it on Yongsun's ankle to ease the swelling.

The two was then enveloped in silence. Moonbyul directed her attention on the ankle making sure to ice every part while Yongsun's attention was on the boy in front of her.

Yongsun broke the silence by asking a question "Why does your sister want to learn how to rap?"

"It's for a class" Moonbyul lied not meeting Yongsun's gaze.

"Why can't you teach her? You can rap right?" Yongsun wondered why he couldn't just teach his own sister. He must have known how to rap if he was going to be an idol.

Moonbyul touched her hair it was a nervous habit of hers since she was a child. "Um…I just don't have time. Like everybody else I'm busy with my own things. I still need to prepare for the auditions while trying to balance my classes. Plus, I'm not as good as you." This time Moonbyul looked straight into Yongsun's eyes.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Moonbyul does however received another blush from Yongsun.

"Just give her a chance she might surprise you." Moonbyul pleaded.

She knew Wheein and Hwasa would be opposed to Yongsun teaching her now. Meeting both Yul and Moonbyul, there's a good chance Yongsun can figure out they were one in the same. But there was a strong pull that urged Moonbyul to wanting Yongsun to be her teacher.

"You never know you two might become best friends." Moonbyul wiggled her eyebrows.

Yongsun sneered. "I doubt it."

Moonbyul sighed in defeat there was no point on wasting her energy trying to convince someone who had already made up their mind. Moonbyul placed the ice pack down again before grabbing a pillow and placing it under Yongsun's foot.

Before Yongsun can question her actions Moonbyul explained "It's to help the swelling go down."

Again, Yongsun was speechless aside from their previous bickering he seemed to be gentleman. Yongsun's experience with the male species were minimal but when she did interact with one it wasn't a pleasant experience. She was surprise when he handled her with utmost care. Even now he is careful not to apply too much pressure on her ankle. He appears to be a nice guy and Yongsun can acknowledge that there had been a misunderstanding between her and Moonbyul.

"I'll think about it" Moonbyul's head snapped up, her eyes sparked with glee.

"That's all I could ask for" Moonbyul smiled at Yongsun who smiled in return. "So, you never answered my question." Yongsun gives Moonbyul a quizzical look. "Are you a wizard?"

Yongsun rolled her eyes, but she was willing to entertain him. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be wizard like Hermione."

"Really?" Yongsun nods sheepishly she couldn't believe she was spilling her guts out to a person she just met. Moonbyul on the other hand was having fun imagining a 5-year-old Yongsun riding her Swiffer like a broomstick and hexing kids with her chopsticks.

"Stop laughing it's not funny!" Yongsun pouted as she punched Moonbyul on her shoulder.

Moonbyul gladly accepted the punch and continued to laugh. Her imagination has brought her into the quidditch field where Yongsun was positioned as the beater whose main target was to maim the opposing team with the bludger.

The room filled with laughter. Both found it strange how their dynamics seemed to change. At first, they were strangers fighting now they were the best of friends joking with each other.

"What are you doing in here?" They were interrupted by the nurse who finally decided to show up to her job.

Moonbyul had to catch her breath before speaking "I bumped into her and hurt her ankle." Moonbyul gestured at Yongsun's ankle with the ice pack on it.

"I got it. You can go back to your class now." The nurse took over Moonbyul. As soon as the nurse took hold of the ice pack Yongsun yelped in pain.

"Hey be careful!" Moonbyul screamed reprimanding the nurse. The nurse glared at Moonbyul she knew how to do her job the girl was just overreacting. "You okay?" Moonbyul gently caressed the spot above Yongsun's ankle.

"I'm fine" Yongsun gave Moonbyul a reassuring smile, the nurse gagged at the cheesy flirting.

"Okay I'm going to go now." Moonbyul stepped out the door then waved goodbye.

"Wait!" Moonbyul ran back to the room looking at Yongsun with concern, what did the nurse do this time?

"I never got your name."

Moonbyul smirked "It's Moon Yul-Yi." With one last wink Moonbyul was gone.

Yongsun bit her lip to suppress a grin. She must admit Yul was weird but in an endearing kind of way.

The nurse rolled her eyes, kids these days with their young love. "Make sure to wear a condom. You don't want one popping out in the middle of a concert."

Yongsun choked on her spit.


	4. Double Trouble Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any grammar mistakes please let me know and I will correct them.

Wheein and Hwasa happily munched on their lunches together. The spread Mnet had was exquisite, Hwasa in particular loved the gopchang and spicy noodles and it was all free, technically it was included in their tuition that they never paid.

"This is delicious! Why doesn't our school have this" Hwasa shoved a bunch of noodles in her mouth, humming in delight at the delicious taste.

"Because RBW university is cheap" Wheein said stating facts as she too shoved a spoonful of noodles in her mouth.

"Too bad Byul has to missed out on this" Hwasa continued to eat as if she were starving for a week.

"Speaking of Byul, should we go check on her and bring her a hot meal?" Wheein was worried for her unnie. Out of the three of them, Moonbyul was the one who always stayed late practicing for hours, so it was hard for Wheein to accept Moonbyul having difficulties unless the class was really taxing.

"Yeah we probably shou…oh my gosh what the fuck happened to you?" The food in Hwasa's mouth fell on the table upon seeing Moonbyul, she looked like she just lost an MMA cage match.

"Hello to you too" With the last of her strength Moonbyul braved through the last few inches and flopped her butt down on the empty seat next Wheein. Her body slouching down on the chair with her legs spread far apart, head resting on the back of the chair and an arm over her eyes.

"Unnie are you okay?" Wheein felt Moonbyul's forehead to check her temperature, it was normal.

"I'm okay. The class just really drained me. My legs feel like jelly and my back hurts…is that noodles?" Moonbyul's mouth watered and her stomach grumbled at the sight of food.

"Yeah but it's spicy. I'll get you a regular one, unnie" Hwasa stood up and went on line to fetch Moonbyul a freshly hot cup of noodles.

"You don't look so good. Do You still want to go through with this unnie?" Wheein gave Moonbyul a worried look. She's never seen Moonbyul in this much agony after dance class in their previous school.

"Yeah. I just need to condition my body that's all. A few weeks of classes and I'm sure my body will adjust. I'm more worried about people liking me" With the help of Wheein, Moonbyul was able to sit properly on the chair.

"Here's a piping hot cup of noodles for the best dancer in the world."

"Tha…"

"Here you go Wheein" Hwasa teasingly handed Wheein the cup noodles which earned her a glare from Moonbyul.

Wheein lets out a tiny chuckle, she knew her unnie was too sensitive at the moment for her to laugh out loud.

"Don't worry, I'll feed you unnie." Wheein took a spoonful of noodles, blew on it before feeding it to Moonbyul. Thankful for the help, Moonbyul ate the noodles greedily already begging for more.

"Woah slow down unnie, there's more. We have unlimited refills!" Hwasa shouted in glee, reminding herself to bring a large Tupperware later.

As Moonbyul ate Wheein filled her in on the new information she and Hwasa had gathered regarding the showcase. During their art class they had met a boy, DinDin, an insider who gladly shared to them his knowledge of the ins and outs of the school, without anything in return. Although Hwasa was a bit skeptical of the boy's intentions. She closely kept an eye on him throughout the whole class, ready to spring into action at any sign of malintent.

The boy knew everything, from students' current rankings, who was hooking up with who, all the way to the mundane things like who just got a new phone. According to him plenty of students had already made up their minds on who they were voting for. However, it wasn't set in stone yet, people could still change their mind. He then explained how the next couple of months can crucially impact the votes, with the right moves one can instantly go from the bottom to the top of the pyramid.

Moonbyul keenly listened to Wheein as she ate. This was taking it to a whole new level, not only does she need to execute an earth-shattering performance, but she also needed to win over the people. In a way Mnet was really preparing them for the idol life, having a great personality and being likeable are key to gaining fans and maintaining them and everyone knows the fans are essential to succeed in this line of work.

Wheein then told her the different ways she could boost her reputation. Performing in public during school hours, being sociable in parties, dating the pretty people, and getting in with the popular kids. Moonbyul groaned, this was high school all over again.

"And speaking of popular people there they are" Wheein discreetly pointed at a group of three boys sitting by the far-right corner of the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" Moonbyul 'accidentally' dropped her spoon, bending down to pick it up, she subtly took a peek at them. She recognized one of them as someone in her hip hop class, J-hope, he was an amazing dancer.

"Members of BTS. I think they are the rappers." Hwasa said looking directly at them with no shame whatsoever. "They're like the new 'it' group. They tore up the stage last year with their 'Fire' performance. I heard they already have a company lined up for them as soon as they graduate."

"Yeah, being friends with them will surely help up your status, unnie. Why don't you go and make some friends" Wheein gave Moonbyul a push of encouragement.

"O…kay" Moonbyul feeling a bit hesitant, slowly made her way over to the boys table.

As she approached the table all three boys gave her a quizzical look. With three pairs of eyes on her, Moonbyul's hand started to get clammy. She quickly wiped her hands on her jeans before casually taking a seat on the empty bench.

"What's up!" The words came out more aggressive than Moonbyul had intended, clearing her throat she made sure her voice sounded deep with less aggression. "How are you boys doing this fine afternoon."

Both Hwasa and Wheein cringed as their unnie embarrassed herself with her strange way of speaking.

The three boys furrowed their eyebrows. They then looked at each other as if they were communicating through telepathy before attending to their uninvited guest.

"Who are you again?"

"Oh…uh I'm Yul. I'm new here" Moonbyul answered with a slight tremble on her voice. One of the boys were giving her an unpleasant look, probably because she rudely interrupted their conversation.

"You're in my dance class! You falling made my day, thanks!" J-hope patted Moonbyul hard on the back in pure happiness causing her to recoil at the unsuspected force. "This is Suga and RM. You guys should have seen it, it was hilarious" J-hope's infectious laughter prompted the two others to laugh.

"Yup that's me" Moonbyul awkwardly laughed along with them, her ears turning red at the embarrassing memory. Things weren't going quiet as planned she needed to change tactic.

"So, you guys are rappers" Moonbyul interjected through the laughter, steering the conversation away from her embarrassment to a different direction.

"Yeah, you a rapper too?" RM said intrigued to have something in common with the boy.

"Of course, I'm the number one rapper at my old school. Like the best of the best. I breathe and live rap. Ya know it bro!" Moonbyul inwardly cringed at herself at her lame attempt to show off.

"Alright then, show us something" Suga's voice held a challenging tone while his eyes narrowed in suspicion at Yul's blatant lie. To Suga, Yul didn't exude any rapper vibes.

Moonbyul did not expect that, she was unprepared. Eyes darting everywhere and legs bouncing uncontrollably, Moonbyul felt like a gazelle in a lion's den. She scratched her neck and tried to think of the latest top charting rap music to date but her mind came up blank. Changing her method, Moonbyul went for the last rap music she heard.

"Well…" Suga fixed his gaze on Yul as he leaned back on his chair and folded his arms, waiting for Yul to grace him with his rapping skills. The other two boys along with the two young girls, who were documenting the whole interaction, watched with apprehension.

"Okay." Moonbyul cleared her throat again in attempt to calm herself. "Here it goes…"

I want be the best there ever was  
To beat all the rest, yeah that's my cause

Electrode, Diglett, Nidoran, Mankey  
Venusaur, Rattatta, Fearow, Pidgey  
Seaking, Jolteon, Dragonite, Gastly  
Ponyta, Vaporeon, Poliwrath, Butterfree

As soon as the first word came out of her mouth J-hope started laughing uncontrollably, RM schooled his features to remain respectful but there were hints of amusement on his face, Suga on the other hand had a stern look on his face judging her harshly. Meanwhile, Hwasa and Wheein were slack jawed. They couldn't believe Moonbyul would choose to rap about Pokémon. Both knew Moonbyul's reputation was unsalvageable at this point.

It appeared that Suga had had enough, he bolted out of his chair, quickly heading towards the exit with RM following suit not even sparring a glance at Yul. At least J-hope had the decency to nod at him before leaving and catching up with his friends.

Moonbyul squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head on the table, face down. Hoping she could erase the last 5 minutes of her life.

Once the boys were gone, Wheein and Hwasa approached Moonbyul carefully. Knowing Moonbyul all too well, Wheein knew she needed to absorb what had occurred before she can function normally again. Moonbyul had plenty of worries she tends to internalize, finding it difficult to talk about her feelings and not wanting to burden others with her problems. No matter how hard Wheein and Hwasa tried to ease Moonbyul's worries it would end up fruitless, they can't even broach the subject let alone discuss it, Moonbyul was just too damn stubborn. Wheein feared that this particular situation will be added on to Moonbyul's endless worries and negatively affect her mentally.

"Well that was pathetic…Ow!" Wheein elbowed Hwasa for her harsh criticism.

"It wasn't that bad, unnie."

Moonbyul grumbled, her mind kept replaying the exchange, dissecting every possible way she could have turned the situation around. Feeling awful for Moonbyul, Wheein petted her head as a form of comfort. Wheein looked at Hwasa asking her how they can make their unnie feel better.

"I know what will cheer you up, unnie. Wait here I'll be right back!" Hwasa hurriedly made her way to the spread of food before coming back with three tanghulu sticks in each hand. "Look what I've got!"

Moonbyul peeked one eye over at the smell of sugary strawberry. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of her favorite dessert.

"It's okay unnie. It's only your first day. Don't be too rough on yourself. I'm sure you'll get them to think you're cool by the end of next week. Right babe?" Wheein continued to pet Moonbyul's head.

"Yeah, Moonbyul unnie is cool" Hwasa said waving the dessert enticingly at Moonbyul hoping to get a reaction.

"Now let's eat and get high on sugar while we plan our next action!"

Moonbyul sighed and lifted her head, there was no point in sulking. She needed to get her act together if she was ever going to get a chance at the showcase. She grabbed one of the sticks and ate a piece of strawberry.

"So, what's the plan?"

\--------

It was nine o'clock at night when Moonbyul decided to get out of bed to get something to eat. After a long exhausting day, the loser crew decided to sleep in early. Hwasa was a little miffed at the fact that she and Wheein would have to sleep separately, she slept better cuddled up with Wheein. As for their plan…it was a work in progress.

On her way to the cafeteria, Moonbyul spotted Yongsun sitting alone in the common room reading a textbook. Curious as to the current state of Yongsun's ankle, Moonbyul decided to approach the girl.

"Hey!" Moonbyul greeted with a smile on her face.

Yongsun glanced up from her book before continuing to read. "Hey."

Taking it as a welcome sign, Moonbyul sat next to Yongsun. "How's your foot?" Moonbyul gestured at the bandaged-up ankle.

"Fine" Yongsun again took a glance at Yul then continued to read. "Do you need anything?"

"Uh…I was just checking in."

"I've been seeing you a lot lately are you sure you are not stalking me?" Yongsun said without looking up from her book.

"We go to the same school, so you'll be seeing a lot of me" Moonbyul carried on with the conversation despite only having half of Yongsun's attention.

"Well that's a bummer."

"Hey! I thought we were becoming friends?"

This time Yongsun closed her book on her index finger, bookmarking the page she was on. "YOU thought we were becoming friends. I see you more as a colleague."

"It really hurts that you think of me that way, Yongsun" Moonbyul feigned being hurt.

"You'll live. Why are you talking to me anyway? If you're here to beg me to be your sister's teacher just save your breath, I'm still thinking about it."

"No, I' am not here for that. I'm here because I'm genuinely concerned for your foot. What did the nurse say anyway? Is it sprained or broken?"

Hearing the sincerity in Yul's voice, Yongsun closed her book all the way, placing it down on the table, giving Yul her undivided attention.

"It's only swollen. The nurse said not to put too much pressure on it for the next couple of days." Yongsun said examining her foot.

"If that's the case then what are you doing walking around?" Moonbyul said reprimanding the stubborn girl. She could have just stayed in her room to read, no need to come down to the common room.

"Don't worry I used my…" Yongsun reached behind her only to find it empty. "Where are my crutches?" Yongsun frantically searched all over the table before turning and pointing furiously at Yul. "You! Where is it? If you think this is funny, it's not!"

"Woah! I didn't take it. I didn't even see it" Moonbyul said putting her hands up defensively. "That's why I came over. I found it weird, you walking around on a swollen ankle. It must be uncomfortable. I swear I don't have it."

Yongsun slowly lowered her finger. "If you don't have it…" Yongsun knew she saw it a few minutes ago.

Where could it have gone…A loud snickering interrupted her thoughts. Looking over Yul's shoulder she found two girls looking at her with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Yongsun rolled her eyes in irritation, seriously why can't they just leave her alone.

"Hey you okay? I thought you were about to pass out when you rolled your eyes like that."

"Yeah" Craning her neck, Yongsun looked around the room to find her crutches near the trashcan, well at least it wasn't in the trashcan. "I found them."

"Where?" Moonbyul followed Yongsun's gaze. "Why would you put it near the garbage can?"

"I didn't. It's those two girls behind you who did" Yongsun was getting tired of this constant maltreatment because of something she had no control over.

"Why would they do that?" Moonbyul questioned, starting to get angry at the two girls snickering behind their hands.

"They're jealous that their oppa likes me" Yongsun glared at the two girls.

"You have a boyfriend?" Somehow the thought of Yongsun with someone was upsetting her stomach.

"No, I don't. It's this guy, Eric. You know those child development classes?" Moonbyul nodded, she remembered carrying a bag of sugar pretending it was a baby during high school. "Well I took the class a few semesters back thinking it would be easy, it wasn't. I was partnered up with him to raise a doll that surprisingly acted like an actual baby. I hate that doll, it kept me up most nights with its nonstop crying…"

"I have no idea where this is going" Moonbyul interrupted getting confused.

"Shh! I'm telling the story" Yongsun placed a finger on Yul's lips which she quickly retracted when she felt Yul's lips twitch. "Anyway, I was partnered up with him and now he thinks were destined to be together. He won't stop asking me out even though I rejected him. Every. Single. Time. And now his fangirls hate me for being the object of his attraction."

Constant glares were thrown at Yongsun's way and rumors were started just to spite her. It was getting in her nerves. And now they took her crutches away to watch her suffer.

"Well that's not nice" Moonbyul frowned. She loved women but never understood why they always fought with each other, bringing down the other instead of supporting them. It was a mystery that may remain unsolved.

"Yeah. Tell me about it" Yongsun got up, she wanted to get this over with.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Moonbyul stopped Yongsun with a hand on her wrist. She then pulled her back down to sit. "Your ankle is still not fully healed. I'll get it."

"Thank you" Yongsun said appreciating Yul's help. She watched gratefully as Yul stood up to get her crutches for her.

Moonbyul on the other hand was seething. She couldn't believe Yongsun would entertain them or the fact that Yongsun was dealing with this kind of treatment. She grabbed the crutches intending to bring it back to Yongsun and get her out of here as soon as possible but her feet seemed to have a mind of its own. The next thing she knew she was standing before the mean girls.

Slamming her fist down on the table, Moonbyul gave them a death glare before speaking in a icy tone "Apologize."

The two girls were visibly shaken by the palpable anger radiating from Yul's body, that it took them a few seconds to compose themselves and respond.

"Why, are you her boyfriend?"

Moonbyul was about to speak again when she was suddenly cut off.

Listening from where she was, Yongsun ceased the opportunity, she shot up from her seat and shouted.

"Yes!"

Startled, Moonbyul snapped her head to Yongsun. She tiled her head and furrowed her brows at Yongsun, trying to figure out her motive for providing such answer. For once Moonbyul decided to keep her mouth shut, instead she quietly observed the interaction before her. Trying to figure out where Yongsun was going with this.

"Right Yul. You're my boyfriend" There was demanding tone in Yongsun's voice that Moonbyul did not missed.

Deciding to play along, Moonbyul nodded. "Yes. She, the Kim Yongsun. Is my lovely girlfriend. I am Kim Yongsun's boyfriend. We are lovers… who are madly in with each other. She is my love."

Yongsun internally rolled her eyes at Yul's word vomit. She crossed her fingers hoping the two girls would buy it, shockingly they did.

"Oh…I didn't know you have a boyfriend" the girls' eyes shifted from Yongsun to Yul a couple of times.

"It's because he went to a different school, but he goes here now. Come here darling" Yongsun motioned for Yul to come stand by her.

Being the obedient boyfriend, Moonbyul quickly stood by her woman.

As soon as Yul was within reached Yongsun wrapped an arm around his arm and leaned her head on it.

Moonbyul felt her cheeks heat up at the contact, Yongsun's cheeks felt good on her skin, it was smooth and soft. Moonbyul had so many questions but kept it inside of her.

"Now that you know that I have a boyfriend, that I love so dearly" Yongsun said patting Yul on his cheeks, well more like slap.

Moonbyul flinched at the supposedly sweet gesture. This was clearly a poor attempt at convincing anyone that they were a couple.

"Can you leave me alone. I don't have any interest in Eric, I love Yul."

Moonbyul was full on blushing at this point and she can't even hide it. Yongsun saying she loved her was sending butterflies down her stomach.

"Instead of wasting your time spewing hate on me why don't you figure out how to get Eric to like you. My advice would be to start with changing your ugly attitude."

The girls' scoffed. "You better stay away from our oppa. And you should keep your girl on a leash."

The words caused something to tick inside Moonbyul. "I don't need to because I'm more handsome and I can satisfy Yongsun more than your stupid oppa!"

Yongsun was amazed at Yul's dedication in playing along with her little charade.

"Whatever" the girls' scoffed again before leaving the room.

Once the girls were out of ear shot Moonbyul drew her arms from Yongsun's hold, if she were to feel Yongsun's skin against hers any longer she might get a nosebleed and pass out. She then stared at Yongsun in bewilderment. "What the heck was that?"

"Let's make a deal. You be my fake boyfriend for the rest of the school year, and I'll teach your sister how to rap. I'll make her the best rapper in Mnet."

Yongsun appeared to be serious, Moonbyul quickly listed the pros and cons of the agreement in her head. The cons: First and foremost, she was breaking Wheein's number one rule to not let anyone get close to her. The only reason they chose Yongsun to be her teacher was because Yongsun didn't have any affiliation with any of them. If Yongsun ever finds out of their plan it can end in several ways. Yongsun will either be okay with it and continue to help her or she was going to be so pissed that Yongsun might actually kill her. Either way Wheein was going to kill her, then bring her back to life for Hwasa to kill her again for breaking her rule. The pros: Yongsun can actually help her out and she was desperate. Without thinking it over anymore, Moonbyul agreed.

"You got a deal" The two smiled at each other as they shook hands, sealing the deal. Moonbyul prayed that everything will work out fine in the end.

Yongsun released a breath of relief. Now she doesn't have to worry about Eric's fangirls bothering her, it was one less thing she had to worry about. It would certainly make this semester a little bit more bearable and she was also getting money in the process…

"Wait I'm going to get paid right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll write down everything you need to do as my boyfriend and send it to you tomorrow" Yongsun said as she started to pack up for the night.

"Cool" Moonbyul stood there with her hands in her pockets awaiting further instructions, it would be rude to just leave her alone after all.

"Put in your sister's phone number" Yongsun said handing her phone to Yul.

"Yeah…sure" Moonbyul quickly typed up her phone number.

"Thanks, I'll text her the details of our lessons tomorrow too. Now give me your phone number."

Moonbyul froze causing her to almost drop Yongsun's phone. The problem was that she already gave Yongsun her phone number.

"What's wrong?" Yongsun's brow creased with worry.

"Nothing" Moonbyul said brushing it off, Hwasa was going to hate her for this but she had no other option. "Here you go."

"Thanks" Yongsun saved the contacts.

"So, what did you save us as?" Moonbyul asked, curious as to what name Yongsun saved her in.

"I saved your sister as Moonfart and you as Moondick."

Moonbyul pouted not liking the names at all. "You know what I would save you as?"

Raising a brow Yongsun gestured for Yul to spill it.

"My future wife" Moonbyul flirtatiously winked.

"Ah! Stop being weird!" Yongsun blushed as she hits him on his arm.

"Okay what about 'My Girl'" Moonbyul laughed as Yongsun hits her few more times before yielding in defeat "Alright I'll save you as Yongsun!"

"Good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Yongsun said getting her crutches.

"Now what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't carry you to your room" Moonbyul said already bending down for Yongsun to ride her back.

"You don't need to" Yongsun said getting shy all of a sudden. She wants to hate the guy but him acting all chivalrous was making it difficult.

"It's fine, remember I'm the reason you're hurt. Now hop on."

Sighing, Yongsun gets on, wrapping an arm around over his neck while the other holds onto her crutches. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now if anyone ask, you can say you injured your ankle because of our intense sex…Ow!" And just like that Moonbyul found herself under attack by Yongsun's tiny fists of fury.

"Stop it before I actually murder you!" Yongsun said getting one last hit.

"You can't murder me, you need me."

"And you need me."

"I guess were on the same page. We both need each other, so no killing the other" Moonbyul looked at Yongsun for confirmation.

"Fine" Yongsun said rolling her eyes.

The two continued to make their way to Yongsun's dorm, making small talk along the way. When they reached Yongsun's room, Moonbyul gently helped Yongsun off. Yongsun then unlocked the door and stepped in her room.

"Thanks again" Yongsun awkwardly pats Yul's arm, not knowing how to say goodbye.

"No problem. So how about a good night kiss?" Moonbyul teasingly said, eyes closed, and lips puckered ready to be kissed

Placing a hand on Yul's face, Yongsun shoved his head away and shouted, "In your dreams pervert!" before slamming the door.

Moonbyul laughed as she stared at Yongsun's door. There was just something about Yongsun's reactions to her teasing that she liked. She really hoped that Yongsun will be fine with everything once she finds out about her secret, it was inevitable, Yongsun finding out. Stuffing her hands in her pockets Moonbyul makes her way back to her room before making a run for it remembering something very crucial.

It's been a long day for Yongsun, it was time to rest in her bed and unwind the stress away. She pressed send on her phone, then flops down on the bed. Noticing the messy bed next to her, Yongsun sat up. Her old roommate had moved away, she's guessing she's got a new one. She hasn't been in her dorm room since the morning.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Yongsun turned her gaze to its direction wanting to see her new roommate. When their eyes finally met, their pupils widen at the familiar face. To say that Yongsun was shocked was an understatement, this was beyond belief.

"It's you!"

"It's you!"

\--------

Hwasa was lying peacefully in bed waiting for Wheein to text her back. They were talking about Wheein's mystery roommate, who they think doesn't exist. When suddenly she received a text from an unknown number.

Reading the text aloud "Hey thanks again for the ride." Hwasa doesn't remember giving anybody a ride today, shaking her head, she continued on. "Fyi I changed your name to colleague 1. See you tomorrow." This was getting weird, who the heck was colleague 1.

Hwasa typed back a reply. "Look I don't know who the fuck you are, but I think you got the wrong phone number."

Hwasa's thumb hovered over the send button, ready to press it any moment when she was abruptly frightened by the slamming of the door.

Moonbyul came in bursting through the door, howling. Then parkouring over her own bed to get to Hwasa. Without any warning she slapped Hwasa's phone away from her hands.

"Moonbyul, what the fuck!?"


	5. Cat Fight

"Unnie! Why did you do that?" Hwasa said feeling aggravated. Seriously what was up with her unnie today, first the Pokémon incident and now this. Hwasa went to pick up her phone and checked for any damages, Moonbyul was going to buy her a new phone if she finds just one scratch, thankfully there was none.

"Uh…You're going to hate me for this but…I gave your phone number away" Moonbyul smiled sheepishly, her fingers crossed hoping that Hwasa won't hurt her.

"YOU WHAT!?" Hwasa yelled in outrage, her eyes bulged and hands wide open ready to strangle Moonbyul for giving her number away to some stranger.

"I gave it to Solar! To Yongsun!" Moonbyul took a few steps back as Hwasa who was fuming took a step towards her.

"You talked to Solar?" Hwasa tilted her head and just like that Hwasa's anger dissipated. She thought Yongsun was out of the picture.

"Yeah. She agreed to be my teacher" Moonbyul sighed in relief when she noticed that Hwasa was no longer angry but, she was not out of the woods yet.

"She agreed?" Hwasa didn't believing Moonbyul but by the looks of it Moonbyul was telling her the truth. It seemed that Moonbyul was able to pull a rabbit out of her hat and convinced Yongsun to be her teacher. Hwasa was definitely curious as to what Moonbyul had said or did to get the almighty Solar to concur to her wishes. "How'd you do it?"

"She…you know what, I'll tell you tomorrow together with Wheein" Moonbyul has had a long day. She was exhausted and it was better to inform the both of them at the same time, it'll save time and she really doesn't want to deal with the repercussions of her actions tonight.

Hwasa rolled her eyes but let Moonbyul off the hook. "Fine, but here" Hwasa tossed her phone to Moonbyul who fumbled with it a couple of times before finally catching it. "She texted me, you should text her back."

After tossing her phone, Hwasa went under the covers and got comfortable. She was ready to slip into dreamland. While Moonbyul typed out a quick response before she too joined Hwasa in dreamland.

\----

"Are you and your friends stalking me?" Yongsun placed her hands on her hips as she pointedly glared at Wheein.

"What? What friends?" Wheein was just as shocked to see Yongsun as Yongsun was to see her. It never occurred to her that she might bump into Yongsun again.

"I met your friend's brother, Yul" Yongsun kept on glaring at Wheein, thinking that this was some kind of prank. Maybe her father found out and was torturing her before pulling the rug under her feet and completely cutting her off, leaving her in the streets to beg for food.

Processing what Yongsun had just said, Wheein tried to think of the best possible response she could come up with. Unfortunately, Yongsun didn't give her enough time to respond. Yongsun came charging up to her with her fists clenched.

"I swear if you told my parents…"

"Woah! We didn't tell anybody" Wheein placed her hands up in defense. "As a fellow singer who cares a lot about music, I would never jeopardize your chances to sing again. Plus, I don't even know where you or your parents live. It's just a coincidence that we happened to be attending the same school."

Yongsun not completely trusting the girl, kept her eyes on Wheein, examining the girl for any signs of a lie.

"Trust me I'm just here for the art classes" Wheein pointed at her easel and painting materials on her desk.

Looking at the art supplies, Yongsun thought that maybe she was just being paranoid. Has the day finally taken its toll on her? And now she's taking it out on this poor girl who looks like a cute puppy. Loosening her stance Yongsun apologized to Wheein.

"I'm sorry. My parents, they're very strict when it comes to music. Can we start over? I'm Yongsun" Yongsun offered her hand to Wheein.

Wheein gladly shook the offered hand "I'm Wheein." The loser crew decided that since Wheein was not going to dress up there was no need for an alias.

"Nice to meet you, Wheein" Yongsun said with a smile.

Wheein smiled back in return. Wanting to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible Wheein decided to retire for the day. "It's getting late, I'm going to sleep."

Yongsun agreed with a nod, her tired body clearly screaming at her to rest already.

"Do you need help?" Wheein pointed at Yongsun's crutches.

"No, thank you" Yongsun said declining the offer. She placed the crutches next to her bed and unclasped her bra off, putting it away before carefully laying on the soft bed. The clothes she was wearing was comfortable enough to sleep in.

Wheein watched Yongsun with the corner of her eyes just in case Yongsun needed her help getting on the bed. She doesn't know anything about Yongsun, but she knew that Yongsun was very passionate when it comes to music, something all four of them had in common. Wheein thought that if it weren't for the circumstances, they could all be friends, but right now Wheein was wary of the potential problem Yongsun can cause.

Once Wheein was sure that Yongsun was safely secured in bed, she laid herself down and turned her back to Yongsun. She sent a quick text to Moonbyul but got nothing in reply. Ruffling the bed sheets in frustration, Wheein fell asleep thinking of the different ways she can torture her unnie later.

Yongsun with her head under the covers rolled her eyes at her phone but she couldn't resist the little simile that formed, Yul was too greasy for her liking.

Colleague 1 huh? I'll take it. Tomorrow get ready to be showered with affection from your handsome 'boyfriend'. Sweet dreams babe, I'll meet you there soon. ;)

Yongsun didn't reply back. This was going to be a long semester.

\----

Moonbyul was sweating bullets as she and Hwasa waited for Wheein to come. They were currently in the cafeteria eating cereals and fruits. The last text Wheein had sent Moonbyul was a one-word text, 'Explain', which was enough for Moonbyul to be shaken and to add to it she had left Wheein on read. The last thing Moonbyul wanted was to be on Wheein's bad side because Wheein can be really scary if she wanted too.

To Moonbyul's surprise, Wheein came happily skipping into the cafeteria, laughing her lungs off and what made Moonbyul almost fall out of her chair was the girl next to Wheein. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But it was crystal clear, Kim Yongsun was walking next to Wheein and was the reason for Wheein's uncontrollable laughter.

"Hi oppa!" Wheein greeted Hwasa and Moonbyul through her laughter.

No words came out of Hwasa, she just stared at Wheein, completely dumbstruck by the term 'oppa', she doesn't know what to make of it.

"Hello there young one! I see you've met Kim Yongsun. Are you having a lovely day?" Moonbyul was yet again talking weirdly which always occurred whenever she was nervous.

"Cut the bull crap, Yul. I talked to Wheein and told her everything" Yongsun said taking a piece of apple from Yul's plate and ate it.

"Oh…" Moonbyul cleared her throat, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm going to be busy all day, so I probably won't see you again today. Tell your sister I'm coming over tonight for our first lesson" Yongsun ate another apple. By then Wheein has taken a seat and was attending to her dumbstruck girlfriend.

"I don't like it" Hwasa said finally coming to a conclusion, Wheein rolled her eyes in response. "So how did you get the almighty Solar to bow down to you, Yul?" Hwasa was curious, she was the only one who was out of the loop and she didn't like that.

Yongsun's world exploded hearing her stage name 'Solar' to make matters worse the name came out of a stranger's mouth. As far as she knows there were only three people there when she got outed, Moonbyul, Wheein and that other girl. Yul knew because Moonbyul probably told her but how did this guy know…which could only mean that…

"You. Told. HIM!"

"What…"

Moonbyul didn't have enough time to react as Yongsun suddenly pounced onto her. Her back was pressed onto the floor and a fist was curled around the collar of his shirt while another was raised in the air ready to pummel him. They appear to find themselves in this similar position time and time again.

Moonbyul cowered away, placing her hand over her face in self-defense, she's never been so scared for her life than now.

"I didn't. I didn't. I didn't tell. I promise!"

The students in the cafeteria were all watching the two. Wheein and Hwasa tried to reassure them that it was just a lover's quarrel. Luckily, there were no professors around to give the two detention for fighting.

"How does he know then?!"

Moonbyul gulped, she was squirming around trying to get away from Yongsun's grasp, but she was too strong. Moonbyul wondered how many times Yongsun went to the gym to end up this strong. Her mind then began to wonder to what Yongsun's stomach looked like and if she had abs.

Hwasa decided to help her unnie out by speaking. "He didn't tell. I was there with them. You just didn't notice."

Yongsun looked at Wheein for confirmation. Wheein nodded confirming that Ricky was indeed there. That was enough for Yongsun to let go of Yul and spare him.

"Wow, so you believe her and not me. Your boyfriend!" Moonbyul pouted as she fixed her shirt.

Yongsun rolled her eyes and corrected his statement in her head fake boyfriend, the fake part was important.

"Don't tell anyone because if you do, I'm going to take that dick of yours and shove it up your ass."

"That's so graphic" Yongsun was one scary woman Moonbyul thought. Fortunately for her Yongsun was just her fake girlfriend she can't imagine spending the rest of her life with this type of person.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way."

"Okay" Expecting Yongsun to make her exit, Moonbyul was caught off guard when Yongsun suddenly leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Moonbyul's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, Yongsun's lips felt soft and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"Sorry for attacking you."

Right, if this university were anything like high school then rumors of them being a couple would have spread like wildfire by now, it was time to start the act.

"It's okay sweetie. Couples fight all the time but as long as we work it out together. Everything will be okay. Together forever right?" Moonbyul said as she held Yongsun's face in her hands in a tenderly loving way. She was enjoying this as she squished Yongsun's chubby cheeks in her hands and boop Yongsun's nose with her thumb. It was clear that Yongsun disliked the act but was only tolerating it for the sake of acting.

Wheein and Hwasa cringed at the cheesy line, did Moonbyul just quote Pokémon?

"Yes, together forever" Yongsun pulled her face away to give Yul a tight hug. A hug that might have been too tight that it was literally squeezing the life out of him. Yongsun smiled at Yul struggling to breathe. Two can play at this game, Yongsun thought.

Seeing as the other students were no longer paying attention to them Yongsun decided to end their little charade. "I'll see later, love" Yongsun tried not to gag as she spoke.

Moonbyul took a much needed breathe before she started gathering a granola bar, a banana, a yogurt, and a bottle of water inside a plastic bag. She then took one of Yongsun's hand before giving the bag to Yongsun and giving her a kiss goodbye on the cheek "Have a good day, babe."

"Okay, bye" Yongsun blushed at the unexpected contact. Not wanting to see the victory smile on Yul's face at making her blush, Yongsun fast walked out the cafeteria, her hands clutching the handles of the bag firmly.

"Bye honey!" Moonbyul gleefully waved goodbye, she was going to have fun with this especially if she kept on receiving similar reactions.

"You have some explaining to do" Moonbyul's body goes rigid. That tone of voice reminded her of her mother's when she 'borrowed' the car key to take it for a quick spin when she was fifteen.

Delaying the inevitable, Moonbyul slowly turned around. "You see…"

"Seriously unnie! I told you not to get close to anyone and now you're someone's fake boyfriend!" Despite whisper yelling Wheein still sounded scary.

"Wait. Why did Yongsun even tell you about our deal?" Wheein could see what Moonbyul was doing but she'll indulge her anyway.

"I saw it on her phone while she was scrolling to the many text you sent her this morning. So, there was no point in her denying it. She didn't tell me everything but enough for me to get the gist of it."

Right, the first thing she did when she woke up was send Yongsun a bunch of good morning texts which included 'I'm going to be the best fake boyfriend you'll ever have.'

"Are you like best friends now?" Moonbyul asked.

Wheein rolled her eyes "No, we just happened to have the same sense of humor. I'm still wary of her and you should be too. We don't know her well enough to know that she won't rat us out when she finds out. As far as I can tell she's a goody two shoes with a hint of rebellious personality but only to something she loves and I'm a hundred percent sure we annoy the fuck out of her, specifically you."

"Now explain how this whole fake boyfriend thing happened!?" Wheein said getting impatient.

Starting from the beginning Moonbyul described how exactly she ended up here without leaving any details behind.

"Why couldn't you just get Yongsun as a teacher for Yul. That way she won't have to ever meet Moonbyul?" Wheein whined.

"I don't know okay! You know I'm not good under pressure" Moonbyul whined back. She didn't have enough time to think things through. The only thing on her mind was to get Yongsun to be her teacher and she accomplished that, now why couldn't Wheein give her a break.

"Yeah I remember that time in middle school" Hwasa decided to chime in. "When you said 4*8 = 36. You cost us an ice cream party unnie!" Hwasa yelled remembering how she could also taste the different flavored ice creams; they were going to serve them on waffle on cones too!

"Yeah says the girl who thought 7*4 equaled 32" Moonbyul feeling like she was getting ganged up on yelled back.

"And who was the one who agreed with me so quickly" Hwasa pointed shamelessly at Moonbyul.

"Okay that's enough! We get it you are both dumb!" Wheein finally had enough of this useless bickering.

"Hey!" They both screamed at Wheein.

Wheein shook her head, this conversation was going nowhere. She sighed and concluded that there was no point in arguing. What's done is done. "Unnie just please be careful around her with your identity."

"Don't worry Wheein I got this. My acting skills is Oscar worthy" Moonbyul said confidently.

"Be normal! Be normal!" Hwasa clutched her heart and mocked Moonbyul's 'Oscar worthy' acting.

"That's it!" Moonbyul stood up abruptly and made a move to grab Hwasa over the table but was stopped by Wheein.

\------

Lying on the sofa, Moonbyul stared at the white ceiling waiting for Yongsun to arrive at her home. She had texted Yongsun her home address using Hwasa's phone. The two had created a system where Hwasa would send her Yongsun's text, she would then text Hwasa her reply and Hwasa in return would send it Yongsun. It's not a bullet proof system but it will do.

The sound of the front opening caught Moonbyul's attention.

"Moonbyul you have a visitor" It was Moonbyul's mom. Her parents' house was getting renovated so for the time being they were staying at Moonbyul's little apartment her and her sister shared.

Right behind her mother was a nervous Yongsun.

"Yongsun!" Moonbyul's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Yongsun gave a tight lip smile and a tiny wave in return. Noticing Yongsun's discomfort around her mother Moonbyul quickly ushered the girl inside and into her room. "We're going to be studying so don't bother us please."

Once the door was closed Moonbyul turned to Yongsun. "You came!"

"Yeah" Yongsun shrugged as she plays with the ends of her sleeves. "Your brother convinced me to give you another chance."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." And she really does Yongsun was doing her the biggest of favors. From now on Moonbyul will be on her best behavior. "Do you want something to drink or…?"

"No, I'm fine" Yongsun said cutting Moonbyul off. "Let's just start." Yongsun sat down on the bed before gesturing Moonbyul to do the same. She took off her backpack and started dumping its contents on the bed. It was full of mixtapes, CDs of famous rappers, a pencil, an eraser, and a note pad. "These are your school supplies for this class. Take good care of them because I want the mixtape and CDs back. Got it?"

Moonbyul nodded "Got it boss." Yongsun pointedly glared at Moonbyul not liking the term 'boss'. "Got it…"

"Unnie. You will refer to me as Unnie only."

"Got it Unnie" Moonbyul said putting emphasis on the 'unnie'.

Yongsun rolled her eyes, Yul better hold up the end of his bargain because this was pure cruelty. She can handle one Moon but two was pushing it. She can already picture Yul teasing her about the sun revolving around the moon. Yul and his stupid goofy smile. Come to think of it Moonbyul's and Yul's smile were very similar. Yongsun almost thought that Yul was the one behind the door for a moment. If it weren't for the long black hair Yongsun wouldn't be able to tell the two apart.

"Okay let's get started. What do you know about rapping? Do you know any rappers?"

Moonbyul thought about if for a moment before reaching in her garbage can and taking out a candy wrapper. "A wrapper!"

Yongsun was not amused. Realizing her mistake Moonbyul immediately discarded the plastic. "I'm just kidding. I was just trying to diffuse the tension."

Yongsun sighed the girl was trying to be her friend, the least she could do was try. So, she lets it go and continued on with the lesson.

"I'm not really familiar with any rappers. I just know they talk fast." Moonbyul was new to the world of rapping. She's listened to them but it's not really her type of music.

"There's more to it than talking fast. You need to have flow; rhythm and it needs to rhyme. You also need to have your own sound to separate yourself from everybody else. That's the hardest part of becoming a rapper. But we'll get back to that when you can rap. You can start learning by listening to rap every day. Then you can rap along and eventually write your own rap."

Moonbyul nodded in understanding, she has a lot of homework to do. Yongsun then goes on to explain the history of rapping. Moonbyul documented everything Yongsun said with the pencil and paper she was provided with.

"Now let me demonstrate." Yongsun took a deep breath before rapping one of her favorite verse from Busta Ryhymes' Break Ya Neck. Yongsun knew she was the shit when it comes to rapping that's why she found it odd to see Moonbyul holding back a laugh. Yongsun stopped abruptly in the middle of her rap to give Moonbyul a shove. "Why are you laughing!?"

"I'm sorry unnie but your nostrils get really big when you rap" Moonbyul couldn't stop the laughter that bubbles out of her mouth at every word.

Yongsun closed her eyes and took deep long breaths to prevent herself from strangling the girl in front of her. Her patience wavered when she heard Moonbyul let out a loud snort. "You little shhh…" Yongsun started to rain down punches on Moonbyul.

"Ah! Unnie!" Moonbyul had a difficult time blocking the punches through her fit of laughter. "ah! It's… ah that hurts!" If Moonbyul was being honest, Yongsun's punches barely hurt, and she found Yongsun's reactions to her teasing amusing. "Unnie…ah! It's cute … unnie!" Yongsun was relentless and continued to assault the girl. "Unnie!"

Yongsun only stopped when the door suddenly opened revealing Moonbyul's mom holding a ladle.

"Mrs. Moon!" Yongsun quickly scrambled off of Moonbyul. Meanwhile Moonbyul was holding her stomach as she remained laughing.

"Hi Mom" Moonbyul said in between laughter.

With a blank look she stared at Yongsun. "Is she staying for dinner?"

Glancing at the clock Moonbyul noted that it was already passed 5:00 pm. Moonbyul then looked at Yongsun who had her head bowed, her hair covering her face. Moonbyul assumed that Yongsun will be staying since they have only just begun with their lesson.

"Yeah she is mom. Can you make an extra plate? And can you bring it in my room. We're going to eat in here."

"No. What does she want?" Mrs. Moon said sternly.

When Yongsun didn't respond Moonbyul answered for her "She wants Tteokbokki!"

Yongsun's head snapped up at the mention of her favorite food, how did Moonbyul know that? "I'm okay with anything really." Yongsun didn't want to trouble the old lady.

"Good because I'm already cooking samgyeopsal. Dinner will be ready at eight." Mrs. Moon left the room after that.

"Your mom hates me" Yongsun flopped down on the bed, the insult to her beautiful nostrils were long forgotten. She's sensed that Mrs. Moon had hated her as soon as she showed up on to their doorstep.

"My mom hates every girl that steps into my apartment" Moonbyul flopped down next to Yongsun with her body facing the girl, her gaze fixed on Yongsun.

"Why?" Yongsun furrowed her brows as she stared at the white ceiling.

"To put it in a nice way, she's just too overprotective." Yongsun was bit slow and didn't understand the hints Moonbyul was throwing her way.

Eventually Yongsun connected the dots causing her eyes to widen. "Oh…you're gay" Yongsun whispered to herself. Moonbyul silently nodded as she begins to study Yongsun's side profile. She has smooth white skin, soft cheeks that looks like mochis, and a cute shaped button nose.

"Are you okay with that?" Moonbyul was hesitant not knowing where Yongsun stands.

Yongsun moved so that they were facing each other. With a genuine smile Yongsun nodded. "Yes." Moonbyul smiled in return.

"Do you want white rice?"

Yongsun once again scrambled as far away as she can from Moonbyul while Moonbyul rubbed her face in annoyance they were having a moment!

"Mom can you please knock before coming in."

"I just want to know if she wanted white rice."

"White rice is fine Mrs. Moon" Yongsun answered with her head bowed.

"Great now I have to cook white rice."

"You d…" It was too late Mrs. Moon was gone before Yongsun can utter another word. "Ugh…" Yongsun groaned as she flopped back down on the bed.

Chuckling at Yongsun's pain Moonbyul explains how "In this house we only eat fried rice." Yongsun groaned again. It was hard to win over her mom. Sometimes Moonbyul wonders how her dad managed to tame the beast. "Don't worry unnie you're fine. As long as you don't fall for me my mom will spare you." Moonbyul joked as she patted Yongsun on the head.

Yongsun pouted, she might be spared but she doesn't appreciate the cold shoulder and blank looks. "Class will be at my place from now on."

"Whatever you want unnie. Your wish is my command."

Yongsun swatted the hand off her head and sat up. She then shook her head; it was time to get back to business. "Alright let's continue. We'll start with rhyming first. That should be easy. I'm going to say a word and you say a word that rhymes with it. To make it more challenging try to answer fast, okay?"

"Yes unnie" Moonbyul stretched her arms and cracked her neck, eager to impress Yongsun with her skills. "Do I get anything if I do well?"

"No" Moonbyul pouted she learns better when there is reward. "Let's start with something easy…how about cat."

Moonbyul smirked, this was way too easy. "Hat!"

Yongsun was impressed at the speed Moonbyul responded with. "Go"

"Hoe" Yongsun raised a brow at the unexpected answer, it did rhyme though so she'll give it to Moonbyul.

"Rich."

"Bitch."

Yongsun was dumbfounded. Did Moonbyul just called her the b word. "What?!"

"Butt!" Moonbyul smiled at herself. Proud at the fact that she was able to rhyme. Hopefully Yongsun was proud of her too.

Yongsun shook her head, Moonbyul really needed to broaden her vocabulary. Yongsun resumes their little game since Moonbyul was fulfilling the objective which was to rhyme.

"Text."

"Sex."

"Threat."

"Wet."

"Are you horny?"

"Corny." Yongsun was so close to banging her head on the wall. This was going to be difficult because clearly, she was dealing with a horny idiot. "Okay that should be it for now."

"I did well right unnie?" Moonbyul's eyes were literally twinkling and seeking for validation from Yongsun.

"Uh…huh." Yongsun forced a smile, she didn't want to make it seem like Moonbyul was a lost cause.

Moonbyul bounced of her bed to hug Yongsun. "Thank you unnie." Yongsun awkwardly returned it before prying Moonbyul off her.

"You know what actually maybe we should just listen to some rap music. That's a good way to start."

Taking out her speakers Yongsun began to play her rap playlist. She then lays back down on the bed next to Moonbyul who hands her a stuff animal to cuddle with. The two laid in bed together, with a respectable distance between them, hugging their stuffed animals listening to rap music. Sometimes Yongsun would comment and critique the rappers. Moonbyul listened attentively, she would nod and ask questions. Yongsun appreciated Moonbyul's eager to learn, she might not be a lost cause after all.

Their listening session ended when they were escorted to the dining room to eat dinner by Mrs. Moon. According to Moonbyul dinner went okay. However, to Yongsun it was pure torture. All eyes were on her. Mr. Moon was basically asking for her life story. While Mrs. Moon eyes never left hers, Yongsun didn't even know if Mrs. Moon ever blinked. Moonbyul on the other hand was practically showering her with attention. Moonbyul would constantly place food on her plate even though she said she was full. She would fill her glass when it was empty. Moonbyul even went out of her way to run to the neighbor to ask for some Tteokbokki. Yongsun thought it was sweet and promised herself to thank the girl later. Unfortunately, it left her all alone with the three Moons. Yongsun distracted herself by playing with her food which resulted in her getting scolded.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?"

Relief washed over Yongsun when Moonbyul came back. Moonbyul's sister, Seulgi, was the only one who left her alone. After dinner, the two went back to Moonbyul's room to listen to more rap. Although this time Yongsun pulled out the lyrics and commanded Moonbyul to rap along. It was a disaster, Moonbyul couldn't keep up, everything that came out of her mouth sounded like gibberish. It was Yongsun's turn to laugh.

"You sound like you're having diarrhea."

"Unnie! It's not funny! You're supposed to be encouraging me!" Yongsun continued to laugh to the point where she sounded like a dolphin. She even had the audacity to secretly record Moonbyul rapping. Let's just say Moonbyul was enraged when she found out. "UNNIE!"

"It's for me to assess your progression." They both knew it was a lie and that it was for blackmail.

Despite her sounding horrible Moonbyul was enjoying herself. She's not sure what it is about Yongsun's laugh, but she liked hearing it. Also, Yongsun looked even more beautiful with a huge smile on her face. So yeah maybe Moonbyul was messing up on purpose to prolong that smile on Yongsun's face.

"Aren't you going to go home?"

"Oh my gosh mom!"

"Mrs. Moon!"

Mrs. Moon once again barged in unexpectedly. This time Yongsun was not on top of her daughter but the opposite, Moonbyul had the girl pinned to the wall. Apparently, they were having a pillow fight brought on by the debate on who was better, Yongsun or Wheein. Of course, the mischievous girl that she is Moonbyul started to tease Yongsun by stating that her friend Wheein was far better.

Yongsun quickly pushed the girl off her. Yongsun would have been successful if not for the fact that one of her hand had landed on Moonbyul's breast. And Mrs. Moon witnessed it all judging by the way her eyes started to look like those of an owl.

"Aren't you going home." Mrs. Moon repeated. It was already eleven o clock at night, time seemed to pass by when you're having fun Moonbyul thought.

"I'm going to go now!" Yongsun stuttered out her face red and full of embarrassment. She then rushed pass Mrs. Moon, not even caring that she had left all her belongings behind.

"Unnie!" Moonbyul rushed after Yongsun while clutching the breast Yongsun had squished. Yongsun's hand left a warm imprint on it that she wanted to feel again.

Moonbyul stopped in her tracks when she saw Yongsun standing still by the door. Yongsun lets out an inaudible whine, of course it was pouring hard. It would be too dangerous for anyone to drive at this weather.

"Woohoo! Sleepover!" Moonbyul shouted as she dragged Yongsun back into her room. Mrs. Moon seemed to want to retort but Moonbyul had already locked her door.

Moonbyul had heard Wheein's warning about getting too close but there was this pull that kept her gravitating towards Yongsun. And no matter how hard she tried to fight it she just couldn't.

"Don't worry unnie I don't snore, and the bed is big enough for the two of us, so you'll sleep perfectly fine." Moonbyul said as she hands Yongsun a shirt, a short, and a spare toothbrush.

Yongsun accepted it, there's no point in arguing and after today…she couldn't believe she was about to prove Yul correct…she can see herself and Moonbyul as friends.

Yongsun came out of the bathroom expecting Moonbyul to tease her but instead she found the girl fast asleep. Yongsun lets out a tiny chuckle, she preferred Moonbyul this way, mouth shut. Yongsun slipped right undercovers and not a minute later she too was fast asleep. They were both obviously exhausted from laughing.

In the middle of the night, Mrs. Moon used her spare key to unlock Moonbyul's room to find the two cuddled together. It seemed like their unconscious body drifted towards each other. Moonbyul was hanging on Yongsun's side like a koala while Yongsun had her arms around her as if keeping the girl from wandering away. Mrs. Moon sighed she hoped that this girl doesn't hurt her little girl because if she does her rapping career would be over.


	6. Love and Hate

Moonbyul bobbed her head to the music, mouthing the words here and there to practice her rapping skills. She arrived fifteen minutes early to her biology class and to pass time Moonbyul listened to the mixtapes Yongsun had given her, she was determined to be the best rapper she could be.

Wheein and Hwasa were also in the class but decided to have a moment alone. Hwasa had prepared a breakfast date for Wheein in the park across campus. The two hadn't had a proper date ever since Moonbyul made the decision to dress up as a guy since they were too busy helping her to have time for each other. Moonbyul found it endearing, Hwasa the girl who looked like she could kill you with her looks was a romantic softy.

Too engrossed in the music Moonbyul didn't notice Yongsun taking the empty seat next to her. Only when she felt her earbuds being taken off does she realize she was no longer alone. Moonbyul was about to give the intruder a piece of her mind when she was greeted with a smile that can brighten anyone's day.

"Yongsun!" Moonbyul was surprised to see the girl, she probably shouldn't be surprise at all since she's been seeing Yongsun every day since that incident at the bar. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too and I'm in this class. Are you in this class too or just using the room?" Yongsun noticed Yul sitting all alone and since they were fake dating decided it was best to sit next to him. It would be weird not sitting with your boyfriend when you are in the same class.

"I'm in this class too. I don't really like biology but that's what you get for transferring a few weeks after school starts."

"The class is not that bad, it's actually very interesting. And here" Yongsun handed Yul a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Moonbyul asked but as she read the paper, she realized what it was. It was an outline of her duties as Yongsun's fake boyfriend. "Do we really need this? We seemed fine yesterday improvising."

"Just read it and tell me what you think."

Moonbyul conceded and read through the rules aloud "Hold hands when together" Moonbyul looked at her hand before taking Yongsun's hand in hers. She then looked at Yongsun to ask if she's doing it correctly.

"Only when there are others around." Yongsun feeling shy all of a sudden immediately pulled her hand away.

"No kissing except when the situation says so. That could mean a lot of things. Can you give me a situation where we would have to kiss?"

"Just tell me if you disagree with anything" Yongsun said sighing exasperatedly. She's not really one for public displays of affection but if the situation called for it, she would kiss Yul.

Moonbyul continued to read through the rules to see if there was anything that was absurd.

"Don't tell anyone about my secret. You mean you being Solar?"

"SHHHH!" Yongsun clasped her hands over Yul's big mouth. "AH!" Yongsun yelped pulling her hand away after feeling Yul's tongue licking her. She glared Yul while wiping her saliva covered hand furiously on Yul's sleeves.

"Your hand taste salty and you know I'm not going to tell anyone."

"I had pringles this morning and yeah you better not. So, you're good with everything?"

"I'm cool with everything" Moonbyul said after reading the contract thoroughly.

To summarize it all up, basically act coupley whenever in the presence of a student. The students of Mnet tended to gossip a lot, making up rumors after rumors that students don't hesitate to believe in. That's why it's imperative that they keep up an excellent act to avoid break up rumors. Who knows what Eric's fan girls would do, probably make up a lie about Yongsun cheating on Yul with their oppa. These girls would do anything to ruin her just because she got partnered with their crush and not them.

"Good. I'm glad to be doing business with you" Yongsun shook Yul's hand as her business side began to show through.

"Me too."

"So, what are you listening to?" Yongsun arranged her things on the table and got comfortable in her new seat.

Moonbyul's eyes widened upon realizing the mixtape that Yongsun had given her last night was out in the open. Moonbyul discreetly tried to hide the mixtape but it was too late, Yongsun had seen it. Yongsun's brow creased as she recognized her mixtape that she had personally given Moonbyul during their rap lesson. "Why do you have this?"

"Uh…" Moonbyul's fingers nervously tapped on the desk as she tried to come up with an excuse as to why Yul had something he shouldn't have. "My sister and I met earlier this morning. She lent it to me. She told me it was good, and I should listen to it."

"Oh. You and your sister are pretty close. It's rare to see siblings like that" Yongsun was piqued by the close relationship the two siblings had. Her and her sister was nothing like them. They were always fighting to the point where they would use remotes to hit each other but they did still love each other.

Yongsun was right, that was not normal. "No, we're not. I mean have you seen her. She's pretty."

Yongsun cocks her head to the side.

"Pretty, pretty ugly."

"Ah!" Yongsun smacked Yul on his arm. "You are so mean!"

"I thought you hated my sister." Moonbyul rubbed the spot where Yongsun had hit her.

"She's not that bad" Yongsun had to admit Moonbyul was nice. She had enjoyed her time last night and treated her like a princess, fetching her tteokbokki and letting her insult her terrible rapping skills.

"Aww. Are you two going to be best friends forever."

Yongsun rolled her eyes; the two Moons have something in common. They both loved to tease her to death and if her patience weren't so high, she would have murdered one of them by now. "No. We aren't even friends. We're in a teacher and student relationship."

"Oooh that's hot."

And just like that Moonbyul found herself with a huge aching lump on her head.

"That's not what I meant!" Yongsun's face was red. The thought of her and Moonbyul being in any sexual relationship made was weird and made her feel embarrassed.

Moonbyul laughed, Yongsun was making it too easy for her to tease her. She had to admit she finds an angry Yongsun attractive. "I'm just kidding."

"You better" Yongsun raised her fist to threaten the boy. One fake relationship with a Moon was hard enough, she couldn't imagine what another would do to her.

Moonbyul suppressed a giggle while Yongsun stared daggers at her until she no longer had the urge to laugh.

"Well is it good?" Yongsun said gesturing to her mixtape, her anger subsiding a little.

"Yeah you have great taste in music. So…Why did you leave so early?" Moonbyul woke up disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty. Upset at the fact that she couldn't say goodbye to Yongsun and thank her again for giving her another chance.

Yongsun blushed as she remembered waking up to Moonbyul half on top her and her own arms tightly wrapped around the girl. To make it worse Yongsun had spent a good minute admiring Moonbyul's sleeping face. She would have stayed longer if it weren't for Moonbyul's wandering hands, even in her sleep Moonbyul was still horny. There was also the fact that she didn't want to risk running into Mrs. Moon. So, Yongsun bolted as soon as she could. "Yeah, I had to catch my sister before she went to work."

"I bet she's pretty just like you…Ow!" Yongsun punched Yul on his arm. "It was a compliment!"

"Yeah don't do that again." Yongsun said blushing. It was only eight in the morning and the two Moons have already succeeded in making her blush. Yongsun wondered what kind of spell the two siblings placed on her to make her to act this way.

Moonbyul smirked, leaning closer to Yongsun's as she whispered, "I make no promises."

Yongsun shivered at the feeling of Yul's breath on her ear. "Ah!" Yongsun groaned in annoyance as she wiped at her ear.

"Aw so cute." Moonbyul cooed at Yongsun's pouting lips.

In retaliation Yongsun snatched the piece of paper hanging out of Yul's folder.

"Hey! Wait…that's mine" Moonbyul reached for the paper but failed to get it back.

"What's this" Smiling in victory Yongsun hugged the paper to her chest. Finally, she was able to one up this greasy boy.

Sighing in defeat Moonbyul lets Yongsun have it. "It's my lyrics. I write songs…I mean I try to." Since she was young, Moonbyul had been writing songs as an outlet for her rollercoaster of emotions. After high school ended, she pushed writing aside to focus on her dancing. Last night had given Moonbyul the motivation she needed to finish the long-forgotten song. She was inspired by Yongsun's determination to still continue singing despite its consequences.

"Let's see how good of a lyricist you are" Yongsun unfolded the paper, gave Moonbyul a playful smile, then began to recite the first few lines. Moonbyul couldn't help but feel nervous, for some reason Yongsun's opinion mattered to her.

Expecting some cheesy or cliché lyrics Yongsun kept a teasing smile on her face and voice.

'Why did I like you? We didn't get along at all. I held my friend and yelled at her. But just with your one call, it's back to only you'

Grasping that this was more than just a song, Yongsun's teasing smile began to falter, and the tone of her voice dropped to a more serious one. Even though she found Yul annoying she still felt sympathy for the guy. She was never a fan of unrequited love, if she liked someone, she won't hesitate to ask them out and if they rejected her then so be it. She would move on and never look back. She didn't want to waste her love on someone who wouldn't return it, she just doesn't see the point in the pain and the hurt.

'Whenever I get tired. You always treat me so affectionately. Whenever I need you. You say you're busy and I'm all alone'

Yongsun looked up to find Yul's head hanging down as sadness clouded his features. This song clearly meant something to him.

Moonbyul had written this song after her first love broke up with her. Hearing it again after so long brought back painful memories. The feeling of being worthless washed over her, forcing her to relieve the moments of her one-sided relationship.

'Even when you're here, it hurts. I miss you but what can I do? I don't want to be obvious. What if you think I'm sad? I'm so pathetic, pathetic, yeah'

Feeling sorry for Yul, Yongsun stopped to envelope the boy in a comforting hug, an arm wrapped around Yul while the other cradled his head in protection.

"I'm sorry" Yongsun started caressing Yul's back and massaging the back of his neck to ease the pain he was feeling.

Moonbyul's eyes started to swell with tears but it stopped as soon as Yongsun held her. It felt good, being held by someone and Yongsun's touch was so delicate that she just melted into it.

"Are you okay?" Yongsun whispered carefully as if her words could hurt Yul.

Reluctantly Moonbyul pulled away to give Yongsun a warm smile "I'm good."

"Do you…still have feelings for her?" Yongsun fist clenched not comprehending why she was dreading to hear his answer.

Moonbyul shook her head no. "No, I'm over her. It was a long time ago." She's moved on and learned to love herself. Never again will she be in a relationship that doesn't see her value.

"Cool" gradually, Yongsun's fists unclenched as relief ran through her. What was happening to her? "She seems like an asshole. You deserve better." Yongsun wasn't a touchy person, but she found herself reaching out to hold Yul's hand.

Moonbyul held it in return loving the feeling of Yongsun's calloused hand in hers. She begins to trace the palm of Yongsun's hand. She can tell by the rough lines how Yongsun worked hard and she admired that.

Seeing that Yul has gotten over her sadness Yongsun slowly took back her hand.

"That was really good by the way" Despite only reading a few lines Yongsun could already tell what an amazing lyricist Yul was.

"It's alright" Moonbyul shrugged as she tried to hide her blush. It's rare to hear someone other than her parents and friends compliment her. "I feel like it's missing something though." Moonbyul couldn't quite put a finger on it but she knew it needed something to tie the whole song together.

"Well let's figure it out!"

The two then sat quietly in concentration as they scan Moonbyul's song, trying to figure out what it needed to be complete.

Not a minute later Yongsun's face lit up as an idea popped in her head. "Maybe you should add a rap verse?"

Moonbyul rubbed her chin, maybe Yongsun had a point. She's never given a thought to putting rap in her lyrics since she wasn't well-versed in that genre of music. But after listening to the mixtapes, maybe a rap verse was exactly what it needed. "Yeah maybe…" Moonbyul grabbed a pencil and began to scribble potential lyrics. She may only have had one rap lesson, but Yongsun was a good enough teacher for her to grasp the concept.

Yongsun sat waiting patiently, watching Yul's face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to find the right words. She did provide her opinion and expertise when needed though.

A couple of minutes later Moonbyul was smiling proudly at the piece of paper in front of her. She couldn't believe she finished it. A song she's been working on for years, a song that meant a lot to her was completed. It was a great accomplishment; one she couldn't obtain without Yongsun's help and for that she was thankful.

Yul's smile was infectious because Yongsun found herself smiling too. See what they could do when they weren't fighting all the time, they'd make a great a team Yongsun thought.

"Go on try singing it."

"Uh…" Moonbyul felt unsure, she knew she had to sing in front of an audience, but this was way too soon. She didn't even stretch or prep her vocal cords. "I'm not really a good singer."

"Well you have to sing for your audition, right?" Moonbyul nodded. "Just treat this as practice. And don't worry I won't be too harsh on you." Yongsun patted Yul on the head.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Moonbyul felt offended that Yongsun was treating her like a baby, she can take the constructive criticism.

"Then go on, let's see what you got. You think you can impress Mr. Moon?" Yongsun crossed her arms and legs as she leans back on her chair, giving Yul a challenging look.

Moonbyul who never backed down to a challenge stood up and invaded Yongsun's personal space leaving only an inch of space between them. "You're on Mrs. Kim Yongsun"

Yongsun gasped how dare he use her full name. "You choke and you are buying me lunch."

"I don't choke. And you will buy me lunch" Moonbyul said smugly. On the outside Moonbyul may seem confident but in the inside, she was freaking the fuck out. Her voice was subpar, and her stage presence was lacking finesse

'I can do this' was the mantra that was running through Moonbyul's mind. She didn't want to disappoint Yongsun and if she can win over the all mighty Solar then she can ace any audition. She scanned the classroom; it was still just the two of them. There was still plenty of time before class began and it seemed like the students were taking their time. It was showtime, Moonbyul cleared her throat and began to sing.

Why did I like you?  
We didn't get along at all

I held my friend and yelled at her  
But just with your one call, it's back to only you

Yongsun kept a neutral face on, but she was impressed at Yul's unique singing voice. It didn't sound like the usually male voice, she could hear a hint of feminine touch in his voice which was odd.

Whenever I get tired  
You always treat me so affectionately  
Whenever I need you  
You say you're busy and I'm all alone

Even when you're here, it hurts  
I miss you but what can I do?  
I don't want to be obvious  
What if you think I'm sad?  
I'm so pathetic, pathetic, yeah

Yongsun's façade cracked, a small smile started to form as she listened to him rap. He could be better, but he wasn't that bad. There was a slight nervousness on his voice and his movement lacked confidence.

Uh, I can't stop, I found you  
But feels like I'm the only one so that makes me mad  
I don't understand  
But hurting this much? I'm used to it

Meanwhile, Moonbyul was cheering on the inside. It felt amazing rapping for the first time even she was still trying to get the hang of it. And like before she couldn't have done it without Yongsun.

Seeing the impressed look on Yongsun, Moonbyul started to let herself get lost to the sound of her own voice. For once she didn't find her voice appalling, for once she wasn't ashamed of herself. With the newfound confidence Moonbyul lets her body guide her into several body rolls and hip thrusts. She was going to win over Yongsun no matter what.

Yongsun's eyes bulged in amusement as Yul began to dance sexily. She was wondering where this surge of confidence came from. He was biting his lips, giving her seductive looks and 'oh my gosh was that a hip thrust'. This was supposed to be a sad song, yet she was feeling hot. Yongsun had to suppress a squeal when Yul ran a hand down his face in slow motion. Yul was definitely giving her a performance alright. She just hoped he doesn't start doing a lap dance, or she just might combust.

Don't pity me, no, do as you always did  
Because that's you  
Even if you poke my heart  
And spit out careless words  
It's only you for me  
So I'm drinking a beer tonight  
And lamenting over my life

Even when you're here, it hurts  
I miss you but what can I do?  
I don't want to be obvious  
What if you think I'm sad?  
I'm so pathetic, pathetic, yeah

I recognize  
I've been pushed to one side  
I can't push this back, I want to clear this up, quickly  
It's an annoying night  
Love and hate  
This isn't the first time, I'm sensitive  
Everyday I falling love again  
I hate myself for acting calm  
You made it

Even when you're here, it hurts  
I miss you but what can I do?  
I don't want to be obvious  
What if you think I'm sad?  
I'm so pathetic, pathetic, yeah

Call me call me  
Everyday every night  
Hug me hug me  
Everywhere every time  
Love me love me  
Everyday every night  
But I'm lonely so lonely  
Every day, so pathetic

Moonbyul ended her performance with her arms on either side of Yongsun, effectively trapping her in her seat as she stared into Yongsun's gorgeous brown eyes. She didn't choke! Take that Mrs. Kim Yongsun!

The two tried to regain their breath. Yul from having to sing, rap, and dance at the same time. Yongsun from enduring such as a powerful performance. Yongsun's hands where splayed out on his chest, heart palpitating at the close proximity. She had a clear view of his handsome face. The facial features she's never noticed before was clear as day like the mole above his left eye, cute pointed nose, and the lack of stubble. Moonbyul thanked herself for taking the time to wear her bindings this morning or else Yongsun would have had a handful of boobs.

A sudden collective sound of clapping and hollering brought their attention to the door. Unbeknownst to the two, students began piling in before Moonbyul got to sing the first chorus line. The whole class basically watched her perform without her knowing. They couldn't take their eyes away from each other to realize they were no longer alone.

Moonbyul was dumbstruck, her eyes travelling across the crowd of students loudly cheering for her. She's done dance performances before, but she never once sung in public. The positive reaction made her feel incredible and boosted her confidence level.

Moonbyul's eyes then landed on the two young girls. Hwasa obviously enjoyed the performance seeing as how she too was cheering loudly. While Wheein was trying to be impassive but she could tell that Wheein was proud to see her unnie sing.

"Alright that's enough class" The professor commanded. He too enjoyed the performance enough to not stop it, even though it was running through class time. "Thank you for that wonderful performance…who are you again?"

"Yul. Moon Yul Yi."

"Yes. Thank Mr. Yul. Now everyone, take a seat so we can pick our lab partners."

Realization dawns on the two, Moonbyul still had Yongsun trapped under her while Yongsun still had her hands on Yul's chest. As if touching a hot plate, the two quickly separated. Moonbyul sitting down busying herself fixing her things and Yongsun turning to face the white board as they both tried to calm their rapid heartbeat. That was weird they both thought.

Taking a peek at Yongsun Moonbyul found her playing with her pen. She was about to speak to Yongsun when an arm was suddenly around her neck.

"Yul buddy that was awesome!" Hwasa wrapped her arms around Moonbyul's neck and pulled her in a side a hug. She silently whispered in her ear "Unnie I didn't know you could do that? You should sing more."

"Thanks."

"That was cool" Wheein added as she too pulled Moonbyul in a heart-warming hug, quietly whispering in her ear "I'm proud of you unnie."

Moonbyul couldn't help it, her eyes started to water. Her self-loathing and being scarred of that moment the professor belittled her singing was slowly fading.

Yongsun watched carefully as Yul and Wheein hugged. The two seemed closer than she'd expected. It's clear that Wheein was an important person in Yul's life by the way she reacted by just a simple compliment. Maybe she was Yul's first love, the one who broke his heart, maybe Wheein was finally seeing Yul's worth.

"Hi Yong!"

Yongsun pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache was starting to form. She knew from the voice who it was. It was the same one that won't stop nagging her for a date. Why did she have to have a class with him? She was just getting over

"Hi Eric" Yongsun failed to sound enthusiastic with her greeting but Eric was too obviously to notice how she didn't want to interact with him whatsoever or he just to ignore it and persisted to invade her personal space.

Noticing that there was an unwanted presence in the group Moonbyul pulled away from Wheein. This was probably Eric, the infamous stalker. Moonbyul eyed him from head to toe, he wasn't that good looking, but he did look like your typical nice guy. Moonbyul didn't like the fact that he was inches away from Yongsun. So, she decided to step in and introduce herself.

"What's up, I'm Yul. Yongsun's boyfriend" Moonbyul puffed out her chest too look intimidating.

"Sure, you are" Not fazed by Yul's attempt to intimidate him, Eric proceeded to talk to Yongsun. "You know I can sing too."

"That's…uh cool. I guess."

"Do you want to hear it?"

Both Yongsun and Moonbyul opened their mouths to say no but was cut off by the high-pitched screeching sound coming out of Eric's mouth. They both cringed, Eric was out of tune and his facial expression was very disturbing. And his lyrics was flat out creepy and stalkerish.

'I see you through your window. When I'm standing on a tree outside.'

"Wow" Once again Yongsun failed to sound impressed.

Moonbyul wasn't Yongsun, she wasn't going to sugar coat it and was going to be blunt as possible. Plus, this Eric guy was annoying her, he's given Yongsun too many sly smiles since arriving. Something about him made her blood boil. "Nice song dude, what's it called Peeping Tom?"

Yongsun placed a hand over her mouth to stop the oncoming laughter fit she was about to have. Wheein and Hwasa didn't hold back, they laughed out loud earning them looks from the whole class.

"You…that's not…ugh" Eric flared up in rage and humiliation that he started to stutter.

"Look, Yongsun is taken. Why don't you try your luck with another girl who's single?"

Eric angrily stomped away. He went straight to his fan girls to soothe his bruised ego.

"That was some great acting there. I could really feel the jealousy radiate from your body."

"What?" As if a spell was broken Moonbyul saw where her hands were currently placed. One was wrapped around Yongsun's waist keeping her close to her body and the other was holding Yongsun's hand. She didn't even realize her hands moved, trying to play it off Moonbyul lets out a chuckle "Well I am a great actress."

"Oh yes you are. A very great actress indeed" Wheein said sarcastically while Hwasa raised a knowing brow, they both saw right through her. They had witnessed firsthand Moonbyul's horrendous acting skill back in sophomore year. Moonbyul had to drop the class mid semester in order to avoid a failing grade.

"Thanks for that. Hopefully, he'll back off for good" Yongsun patted Yul's arm as a thanks.

"Alright you four, stop chatting and pick a name out" the professor interrupted. He had been making his rounds around the classroom asking to pick out a slip of paper out from a bowl containing their lab partner's name.

Moonbyul placed her hand in the bowl and took out a slip of paper. She unfolded it and read the name out loud. And of course, her lab partner is none other than "Kim Yongsun."

Hearing her name, Yongsun turned to Yul, their eyes meeting and as if reading each other's minds, they simultaneously spoke.

"I guess it's destiny."

Their eyes remained locked for a few more seconds before they busied themselves with flipping through the syllabus that was given to them.

"Next, you there with the slick hair. Come pick out a name."

Hwasa took a slip of paper and read the name out loud. "Kim Ji-yeon. Oh, it's Kei." Hwasa looked up to search for the girl to find that Kei already had her eyes on her. Hwasa gave Kei a small wave who returned with slightly flirtatious wave.

"Woah. How do you know her?" Wheein was alarmed. She wasn't Jealous or anything, she's very secure in her relationship. It's that she just found it strange. She knew Hwasa had met new people, but she didn't know anyone that got closed to her. The three of them had the tendency to stick themselves even before attending Mnet that's why Wheein found it weird that Hwasa had gotten close to someone in a short amount of time.

"We shared gimbap in my vocal class. She's really talkative. We'll I guess I'll see after class" Hwasa gave Wheein's side a fleeting touch before making her way over to Kei's table.

"Jung Wheein."

Wheein's lab partner was Kang Seulgi. She's heard of her, Seulgi was one of the top female contenders for the showcase and she was also smart. Wheein was glad that she got a great a partner making this class an easy A. She too made her way over to her partner leaving Moonbyul and Yongsun alone.

"Now that you have your partners let's take a look at the syllabus. Oh, look at that what a surprise we're learning about biology. Woohoo!" No one shared the professor's excitement.

"Is he always like that?" Moonbyul asked.

"Trust me he's one of the better professors."

"Next week we will be starting to learn the different organs of the body. And what better way to learn than observing actual organs!"

At the thought of blood Moonbyul's stomach churned.

"You okay?" Yongsun questioned as she observed Yul's pale face.

"Ah…yeah. It's just the whole dissecting thing kinda freaks me out. So, you might have to take the reins on them."

"You're definitely different than most guys. Most guys would never admit that."

"Oh, crap you're right." Moonbyul internally panicked.

"I think it's refreshing. It's nice to meet a guy who's completely honest with their feelings."

That was the wrong thing to say. She wasn't supposed to be refreshing she was supposed to be acting like a normal guy. Wheein was going to kill her if Yongsun started doubting Yul's masculinity. She needed to think on her feet fast.

"I shave" It was the first thing that came to her mind and Moonbyul was not proud of it. Moonbyul turned away from a bewildered Yongsun to chastise herself for being dumb.

"What?" Yongsun tilted her head to the side, confused. She had no idea what shaving had to do with anything they were talking about.

Moonbyul turned back around and plastered on a fake smile on her face. "I shave…I shave a lot because…hair grows here because I'm a guy" Moonbyul pointed at her chin.

"Okay?" Still not getting it, Yongsun just played along.

"I'm amen. I mean I'm. A. Men." At this point there was no saving Moonbyul from her word vomit.

Yongsun suppressed a giggle at Yul's weird antics. "You mean you're a man."

Moonbyul sulked in her chair and hid her face behind her book in embarrassment. "Can we just pay attention to…" She gestured at the white board hoping Yongsun would just forget about everything.

"Okay, amen" Yongsun said with a wink.

Moonbyul groaned, the embarrassment was eating her alive. Everything was going fine until she had to ruin it, now Yongsun had the upper hand or does she…

Smirking Moonbyul tucked Yongsun's hair behind her ear. Then slowly brought her lips close to her ear, with every word she spoke her lips would brush Yongsun's ear lightly. "You owe me lunch."

"AH!"


	7. Weird Day

Carefully packing her things, Yongsun was ready to spend the weekend with her sister Yonghee. Yonghee had invited her to an outing along with her friends. Yongsun who had never been camping, excitedly agreed. Her suitcase was packed with everything she needed from spare clothes, swimsuit, tent, to a bug spray. Basically, everything one needed to survive the wilderness Yongsun had managed to fit in one suitcase and a backpack.

Yongsun was making one final check to make sure everything was packed when the doorbell rang. Yongsun furrowed her brows wondering who that could be, everyone they knew was well informed that the Kim's residence was going to be vacant this weekend since her parents are out of town too.

"I got it" Yongsun yelled as she went to open the door. She was surprised to see the one and only Moonbyul standing in her doorway with a stupid grin on her face holding up, from what Yongsun can assume was take out.

"Hi unnie!" Moonbyul waved the fragrant bag around hoping to get a smile from Yongsun but to no avail.

"What are you doing here?"

After that disastrous and embarrassing lesson at Moonbyul's house the two had been having their rap lessons in her parents' house secretly. Her parents had no clue of what was actually happening behind Yongsun's closed doors. They thought Moonbyul and her were working on a long semester project for their accounting class. There was also the fact that most of the time her parents were out working so they had the whole house to themselves eighty percent of the time. Despite only meeting occasionally, Moonbyul somehow wormed her way to her mom's good side to the point that they were on first name basis. Seriously, Yongsun had no idea how anyone can fall for Moonbyul's greasy charm.

"I'm here for our lesson" As if she owned the place Moonbyul walked past Yongsun and made herself at home by taking her shoes off and heading to the kitchen to set some plates. Yongsun shook her head, Moonbyul was getting far too comfortable at her house and it's only been a month.

"What?"

"Come and eat with me" Moonbyul said holding up a chopstick for Yongsun to take.

"Didn't you see my text about our lesson being cancelled?" Even though she was a little frustrated at Moonbyul showing up unexpectedly at her house Yongsun took the offered chopsticks anyway. There was tteokbokki and she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"You didn't send me anything" Moonbyul took a look at her phone and looked through her messages seeing nothing.

Yongsun rolled her eyes, of course Moonbyul was once again playing a prank on her. She set her chopsticks down, looked through her phone and immediately her eyes went wide.

"You forgot to hit send, didn't you?" An embarrassing blush creeped up Yongsun's cheeks as she clicked on the send button. A couple of seconds later Moonbyul's notification rang which was quickly followed by Moonbyul's laughter. "You might be pretty but unnie you are a pabo. I should start calling you yeba, unnie!"

"Shut up" Yongsun stuffed her mouth with food to hide her embarrassment. "And don't call me that. Now that you know class is cancelled you can go home now."

"Why…" Moonbyul didn't get to finish her question because Yonghee decided to make her presence known.

"Hi Byul, here to freeload again?"

"Hey, I do my fare share of chores around here. Remember I was the one who unclogged your toilet." Moonbyul and Yonghee had become acquainted with each other within the past month. Both sharing the same amount of love at teasing small Yong.

Noticing the suitcase in Yonghee's hand Moonbyul asked. "Where are you going?"

"We're going camping at this island for the weekend. Are you going?"

Moonbyul looked at Yongsun for approval as if she needed Yongsun's consent to come.

"Why are you looking at me? Isn't this your outing unnie? I can't just invite anyone" Yongsun said continuing to stuff her face with food.

"You look cute when you eat unnie" Moonbyul piled Yongsun's plate up with more food.

"I don't mind as long you keep your girlfriend on a leash. She can be a bit too much at times."

Yongsun choked at the word girlfriend while Moonbyul laughed at a flustered Yongsun.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my student!" Yongsun said after taking a big gulp of water.

"Yes, yes, we know you are very kinky when it comes to those type of things."

"Unnie!" Why does her sister enjoy watching her suffer?

Adding fire to an already burning building, Moonbyul added "You should see what she does to me when I do something bad" Moonbyul took a chopstick and hits the table with a loud slap.

Yongsun groaned this is what she gets for introducing the two to each other. "You two really need to come up with a new joke because that one is getting old really fast. And because of that…No, you aren't coming."

"Fine then I'll ask the boss in this house" Moonbyul switched her attention to Yonghee. "Unnie can I come?"

"Do whatever you want, but I have to go" Yonghee said as she gathered her belongings.

"I thought we were riding together so we can be there first to get everything ready?"

"A couple of my friends needed a ride at the last moment. I'm going to pick them up and meet you at the island. Pick a good spot for us and remember take the boat with the great white shark, okay?"

Once Yongsun nodded, Yonghee was out the door leaving the two alone.

"So, can I come?" Moonbyul gave Yongsun a hopeful look.

"Whatever but remember…"

"Yes, I'm in a tight leash. No social distancing from you" to prove that she understood, Moonbyul pressed her body against Yongsun's side.

"Do you want to die?" Yongsun gave Moonbyul a warning glare.

Taking the hint Moonbyul took one…no two steps back.

\-------

At the marina, Moonbyul and Yongsun went searching for their boat with their luggage in tow. Moonbyul had borrowed some of Yongsun's clothes and toiletries to bring with her. According to Yongsun she didn't need anything else since she's already packed all the essentials necessary for camping.

"Hey, isn't that a shark?" Moonbyul pointed at the boat with a painting of a huge shark showing its pearly white teeth.

Yup, that definitely looked like a shark. The two boarded the boat and gave their tickets to the captain. They then found an empty spot at the front of the boat to settle down and enjoy the ride to the island. Come to think of it the boat was mostly empty, maybe it wasn't such a popular place to go camping.

"This should be exciting right, unnie? I never went camping before!"

"Yeah, me too. We're going to make smores and sleep under the stars!"

The two talked about all the things they were going to do as they watched the waves and reveled in the strong ocean wind as they traveled to their destination. Which took about three hours to reach.

"Thank you for the ride" Moonbyul said to one of the crew members appreciating the smooth sailing. "I really like the picture of the shark on the boat. It gives a good scare."

"You're welcome. Yeah, bull sharks are scary, they'll attack anything in their way. Well, we are here! Enjoy your stay! We'll be back by Sunday before sunset."

Moonbyul smiled and waved goodbye before catching up to Yongsun who was already halfway down the boat.

Landing on the island, Yongsun felt something amiss. The island seemed to be deserted, devoid of any human intrusion. According to the travel guide there should be a building welcoming them surrounded by palm trees to provide them with direction to different campsite they can rent out. But this, this was just pure sand, trees, and a couple of boulders.

"Huh? This looks nothing like the picture" Moonbyul said as she roamed her eyes along the island hoping to spot another human being or any sign of human life.

"I don't get it. This should be it. I mean we rode the boat with the great white shark" Yongsun said as she reviewed the directions that was given to her by Yonghee.

"Maybe we just need to keep on walking. It could…" Moonbyul's whole body froze, her heart dropped, and her face turned grim. She quickly ran to Yongsun and grabbed her arms. "Wait what did you say!?"

"What?" Yongsun gave Moonbyul a weird look. Why did Moonbyul looked like she's seen a ghost.

"Great white shark. That's what you said right?" Moonbyul had Yongsun's arms in a tight grip. She was hoping she heard Yongsun wrong.

"Yeah. Great white shark. We rode the boat with the great white shark, why?"

Suddenly Moonbyul was running back to where the boat had just departed waving and screaming hysterically for the boat to come back. However, it was too late, the boat was barely visible as the mist swallowed it.

"Byul, what's going on?" Yongsun said worriedly. She's never seen Moonbyul act this way and it was freaking her out.

Spinning around, Moonbyul looked at Yongsun in the eye and said the words that would hunt Yongsun for the next couple of hours. "We got into the wrong boat. We're in a deserted island with no one else but us!"

As if Yongsun was having an out of body experience, Yongsun saw herself and Moonbyul on the island alone with nothing. Standing side by side surrounded with nothing but sand and water. Alone, with Moonbyul in a deserted island. What horrible shit has her ancestors done for her to be punished like this.

"Unnie? Are you okay?" Moonbyul had calmed down a bit after seeing the color drain out of Yongsun's face. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Aaaahhhh!"

\-------

Author's Note: There's a part two to this chapter. I uploaded the intro to show that I have not given up yet on this story.

Next Chapter: Deserted Island, what will happen?

a) Will they fight.

b) Will they make fire.

c) Will they make love.

Find out next year!


End file.
